La tigresse
by Theodora Blake
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais aucun des deux pense que c'est reciproque, trop buté et pas assez confiance en eux. Et le gloussgang et Diggory n'arrengent rien !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

5 :33 Quelque part dans un quartier moldu, une jeune fille rousse ne train de réfléchir.

Je n'y crois pas, aujourd'hui je commence ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'ai décidé d'en profiter au maximum, donc aujourd'hui c'est aussi la fin de mes dernière vacances hors de Poudlard vu que les autres je les passerais au château.

Ces dernières vacances ont été exécrables. Avec Pétunia qui pique des crises de nerfs a tout bout de champs sous prétexte que comme Papa est mort et que Maman est entre la vie et la mort, ils n'assisterons pas à son mariage avec se cachalot de Vernon Dursley. Il parait que sa « marque mal » mais que c'est mieux comme ça car il ne faut pas que sa futur belle famille sache qui je suis et que nos parents approuvent le fait que je suis une sorcière. En bref les pires vacances de ma vie.

Mes avec la fin des vacances, ce qui dans mon cas est le bonheur total, il y a une ombre au tableau : James Potter. Oui l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, le mec le plus beau de Poudlard, celui que j'aime mais dont je repousse les avance depuis bientôt quatre ans. Quand je pense qu'avec tout ça je le repousse. Je crois qu'il serait temps que je lui dise que je l'aime même si je sais que lui il ne m'aime pas et qu'il s'intéresse à moi que parce que je suis la seule élève de Poudlard qui lui dit non. Mais il faudrait qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas être un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse, je veux qu'il m'aime et je ferais tout pour que se soit le cas quitte à le rendre jaloux, à m'habiller de façon provocante, à sortir avec Rogue même si c'est la seule façon pour qu'il me remarque alors que ce type me répugne. Je suis prête à tout si c'est le seul moyen de l'avoir.

Merde il est 7 :30, encore heureux que je sais déjà comment je vais m'habiller, phase 1 : vêtements provocants. A savoir : une minijupe en cuir noir, un pull en cachemire noir avec un léger décolleter, un pair de bottes cavalières noir et toujours de la même couleur un bandeau pour retenir ma tignasse. S'il ne bouge pas c'est qu'il est devenu gay.

Dans un wagon du Poudlard Express

-Vous pensez qu'elle va faire un effort juste parce que ça fait deux mois qu'on ne c'est pas vus , demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles.

-Ecoute James cette fille n'est qu'une allumeuse elle ne t'aime pas, lâche l'affaire, s'écria un jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules.

C'est à ce moment que deux jeunes filles entrèrent dan le compartiment. La 1er était brune et James la reconnu tout de suite c'était Alice Quaker, la 2ème par contre lui endormi le cerveau, ou plutôt sa jupe lui endormi le cerveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard émeraude appartenant a la paire de jambe qu'il avait sous le nez, et là il eu un choque cette fille était Lily Evans ! Qui aurait cru que Lily possédait se genre de vêtements dans son armoire. James se tourna pour observer la réaction de ses amis, et là il eu de nouveau un choque car il était tous en admiration devant la mini jupe de la rousse. James fut outré car cela faisait aujourd'hui quatre ans qu'il clamait au et fort son amour pour Lily Evans et qu'il menaçait régulièrement les garçons lui fesait de la drague.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Qui a dit que Lily appartenait à James

-Salut les gars , dit Alice en entrant dans le compartiment. Si ça vous dérangent on peut partir mais c'est juste que le seul autre compartiment de libre est celui de Rogue.

Alice qui n'avait pas remarqué le comportement des Maraudeurs s'attendait à avoir une réponse, mais dés qu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle vit que la mâchoire des garçons faisait connaissance avec le sol elle sourit, le stratagème de Lily fonctionné à merveille.

Après quelque secondes, les garçons reprirent leurs esprits.

-Non ça ne nous dérange pas bien au contraire, dit Sirius les yeux fixés sur les jambes de la rousse.

-Alors Evans on s'est faite belle pour qui ? Pour moi , demanda James les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Non Potter c'est juste que j'aie eu envie d'être jolie pour mon petit ami. Tu sais Amos Diggory.

-Tu sors avec se bellâtre alors que tu peux m'avoir moi , dit James choqué que se fut la triste vérité.

-Oui James c'est ce que je fais, pourquoi ça te dérange. A ce que je sais je ne suis pas ta propriété privée.

-Oui ça me dérange car dés qu'il en aura marre de toi il te brisera le cœur et en plus il ne te mérite pas, déclaras James la voie tremblante de colère. Après tout c'était sa Lily et si ce bellâtre voulait la lui prendre il verrait que James n'est pas bon qu'au Quidditch.

-Car toi tu me mérite Potter ? Je te rappel que je ne suis pas une coupe qui revient au plus méritant.

-Bon Jimmy et Cindy vous aller arrêter de vous battre pour un oui pour un non, intervint Remus dans l'espoir de calmer ses amis.

-Jimmy et Cindy ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu ne peux pas connaître c'est un dessin animé moldu.

-Si c'est moldu je comprends un instant j'ai cru que je devenais aussi bête que James.

-Ha ha ha très drôle, merci du compliment serieux je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Pourtant il te convient parfaitement, dit Remus.

-Bon les gars ce n'est pas qu'on vous déteste, Lily ne fait pas cette tête je sais bien que tu ne haie pas James au fond. Juste pour dire que vu qu'on arrive a Poudlard dans 2h se serait bien si moi et Lily on se changeait, donc veuillez sortit du compartiment merci.

Et les garçons s'exécutèrent à contre cœur, bien que selon Sirius la jupe de Lily en dévoilée suffisamment pour imaginer le reste.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a fait ça pour moi ?demanda timidement James.

-James tu l'as entendu comme nous elle a fait ça pour Diggory, lui dit gentiment Remus.

-Mais bon James je dois avouer que tu as du gout avant aujourd'hui je ne le pensais pas mais Lily est drôlement canon, avoua Sirius.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça. C'est ma Lily. Et ce depuis la 4ème année.

-Oui, mais nous savons tous que tu ne l'aimes pas pour de bon, rigola Sirius.

-Sirius tu t'aventure sur une pente savonneuse, prévint Lupin

-Pour une fois Remus à raison, Sirius entre toi ça dans le crane je suis amoureux de Lily et même si elle doit m'envoyé sur les roses un milliard de fois je m'accrocherais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse une chance.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais sache que se sera dur tu l'as vu comme moi cette année tu ne seras pas le seul a t'intéressé à elle je te le garanti, même moi avant de voir que c'était elle j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid, expliqua Sirius.

-Mais Sirius tu n'as pas compris que qui conque se mettant entre moi et Lily signera sont arrêt de mort, dit James le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Oui James on le sait tous sinon pourquoi Lily n'est pas avec une armée de prétendant ? Tu a vu comme moi la longueur de sa jupe, dit Remus.

-Oh que oui je l'ai vu. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ça pour moi.

-Jamesie arrête tes fantasmes elle te l'a dit c'est pour l'autre débile alors s'il te plait arrête de rêvé , dit Sirius qui voulez remettre les pieds de son ami sur la terre ferme.

-Oui Sirius tu as raison mais je l'aime c'est plus fort que moi.

Au même instant dans le compartiment.

-Lily t'as vu la tête de James quand t'es entrée dans le compartiment.

-Oui mais ce qui m'a choqué c'est que ses copains ai la même tête que lui.

-Bof tu sais ce ne sont que des hommes, mais tu sais je pense que James t'aime, ne me fais pas ces yeux la tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'aime sauf que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour te l'avouer.

-Désolé de te contredire mais je pense que je ne suis pour lui qu'u stupide pari, après tout ne suis-je pas la seule fille de Poudlard à lui tenir tête.

Bon ce chapitre fait le double du précédent je fais des efforts lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Je l'aime c'est bête hein

Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor.

Point de vue de James.

Je l'aime, je suis sûr qu'elle me haie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur son visage d'ange, à partir de cet instant je suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne lui je ne lui ai avoué mon amour que depuis aujourd'hui quatre ans, à savoir depuis le 1er jour de notre 3ème année. Mais il n'y a qu'à partir de notre 4ème année que j'ai commencé à menacer ses prétendants. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête qu'elle a fait ce jour là. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et une expression incrédule sur le visage, mais même ainsi elle rester la plus belle chose au monde à mes yeux. Puis ses paroles m'ont blessée, « Et bien Potter moi je ne t'aime pas tu es le garçon le plus prétentieux et le moins intelligent que je connaisse, si je suis encore vivante d'ici là je ne partagerai ton amour que le jour où tes chevilles auront désenflé. ». Mais ma Lily jolie n'a pas encore compris qu'elle avait à faire à James Potter le tombeur de ces dames.

Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose à ébranlé mes certitudes, le regard des autre garçons sur sont passage. Il va falloir que je remette beaucoup de gars à leurs places. C'est ma Lily pas celle d'un autre même si elle sort avec ce cretin de Poufsouffle je suis sûr que c'est pour me rendre jaloux. Si Sirius entendait mon raisonnement il me mettrai un bon steak dans la tête soi-disant histoire de me mettre les idées en place.

Mais pour le moment mon esprit vagabonde dans mes souvenirs, ce soir en particulier. Je regardais Lily comme d'habitude mais elle à la place de me lancer les œillades meurtrière dont elle a le secret elle avait le regard braqué sur ce bellâtre à la noix qui ne conné même pas la racine carré de quatre ! Et c'est ça qu'elle aime. Pas étonnent qu'elle me déteste alors qu'en on voit le gout qu'elle a. C'est drôle de dire ça, mais je ne le pense pas en fait j'aurais tout donné pour que se soit moi qu'elle regarde avec ces yeux la. Cet idiot ne conné pas sa chance. Une chanson me revient en tête, je pense qu'elle correspond à mon état d'esprit.

_My life is brilliant_

(Ma vie est brillante)  
_My love is pure_

(Mon amour est pur)

_I saw an angel_

(J'ai vu un ange)_  
Of that I'm sure_

(De ça je suis sûr)

_She smiled at me on the subway_

(Elle m'a souri dans le métro)

_She was with another man_

(Elle était avec un autre homme)

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

(Mais je ne perdrai pas mon sommeil sur cela)  
_'Cause I've got a plan_

(Car j'ai un plan)

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

(Tu es belle, Tu es belle)_  
You're beautiful, it's true_

(Tu es belle, c'est vrai)  
_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

(J'ai vu ton visage dans un endroit bondé)

_And I don't know what to do,_

(Et je ne sais pas quoi faire)_  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

(Car je ne serai jamais avec toi)

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

(Ouais, elle a attiré mon attention)_  
As we walked on by_

(Car nous avons marché dessus près)_  
She could see from my face that I was,_

(Elle pourrait voir de mon visage ce que j'étais)

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

(Et moi, je ne pense pas que je la reverrai)**  
**_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

(Mais nous avons partagé un moment qui durera jusqu'à la fin)

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful_

(Tu es belle, Tu es belle)_  
You're beautiful, it's true_

(Tu es belle, c'est vrai)_  
I saw you face in a crowded place,_

(J'ai vu ton visage dans un endroit bondée)  
_And I don't know what to do,_

(Et je ne sais pas quoi faire)  
_'Cause I'll never be with you_

(Car je ne serai jamais avec toi)

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

(Il doit y avoir un ange avec un sourire sur son visage)  
_When she thought up that I should be with you_

(Quand elle a pensé vers le haut que je devrais être avec toi)

_But it's time to face the truth_

(Mais il est temps de faire face à la vérité)  
_I will never be with you._

(Je ne serai jamais avec toi)

-James, il est 2 :30 du matin. ALORS ARETTE DE ME CASSER LES OREILLE AVEC DES CHANSONS MOLDU , s'écria Sirius qui apparemment ne supporter pas d'être réveiller la nuit.

-Rendors-toi.

Et sans rien ajouter ou même essayer de comprendre pourquoi je braille une chanson moldu a 2h du mat' il se rendort, et on appelle ça un ami !

Mais bon pour en revenir à mon ange, je ne pense pas faire comme le gars dans la chanson. Moi aussi j'ai un plan, mais moi il va marcher fois de maraudeur. Même si le gars avait une longueur d'avance : lui la fille lui avait déjà sourie !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'amour fait faire de drôles de conneries

Chambre de la préfète en chef, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce que je peux être conne parfois. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'être avec lui ? Non il fallait que je sois buté au point de me convaincre que s'il ne m'aime pas s'en n'en vaut pas la peine.

Et maintenant je suis obligée de me tenir au caractère que je me suis forgée même si pour lui je pourrais changer, à la garde robe que j'ai décidé de porter cette année et à la réputation que je vais avoir à force de me fringuer comme ça. A ca propos je me demande si Alice n'y est pas aller un peu fort sur le sort qu'elle a lancé à ma jupe, elle ne fait plus que 20 cm !

Je me sens mal. Comme si je l'avais trahi. Selon Alice James avait les yeux braqués sur moi, j'ai donc tout fais pour éviter son regard. Et pendant tout le repas je suis resté fixée sur Diggory. Ce mec me répugne, je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais mais la seul chose qui me pousse à sortir avec lui c'est que lui et James sont rivale depuis la 1er année.

A cette époque là tout était si simple. James et moi nous nous détestions mutuellement et Diggory prenait ma défense pendant que toute la population féminine de Poudlard me haïssait. Et pour cause j'étais tout le temps prise entre les deux garçons les plus beaux de l'école. J'étais heureuse là, je ne savais pas que j'aimais James. Plus je repense au passé plus j'ai mal.

Je me dis que tout les deux nous souffrons inutilement car je sais qu'à ses yeux je ne suis que la fille qui dit non, et pour cause il doit en avoir marre des autre vu qu'elles passent leur temps à lui faire les yeux doux.

Et puis finalement, mes pensés dérivent vers tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire et qui pourtant me brule les levres.

Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
Pour un détail pour une futilité  
N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
Faire la différence

Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai fâner  
La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer  
N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
Si facilement te remplacer

Oh non pas toi  
Vraiment pas toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir

Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé

Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire  
Qu'il faut changer; on était si bien naguère  
N'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
Pourquoi s'fatiguer

Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi  
Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça  
Je connais par coeur ton visage  
Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps  
Qui m'disent encore

Parce que nous c'est fort

Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça

Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant  
Et non pas parce que c'est le moment

Parce que c'est toi  
Je veux te voir dedans

J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts  
Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau  
Parce que c'est toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé  
Parce que c'est toi

Oui parce que c'est lui, la preuve je suis bien en train de me transformer rien que pour qu'il me remarque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : On voit le changement**

**_Chambre de la préfète en chef_**

-Non, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! s'écria Lily.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à ta jupe, lui dit Alice.

-Moi je vais te le dire : je veux que James fasse attention à moi, pas un arrêt cardiaque !

-Tu sais Lily je pense que tu a raison on devrait la rallonger un peu.

En entendant ces mots, ne fallut pas qu'Alice les répètent car la jupe de Lily était déjà descendue à mi-cuisses.

-Je me sens mieux, avec l'autre longueur j'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi alors que là et bien j'ai connu pire.

-Genre la fois où tu es arrivé en justaucorps dans la salle commune et que James a faillit s'étrangler avec ses chocogrenouilles.

-A propos je me demande la tête qu'il va faire qu'en je vais aller voir Diggory. Pas toi ?

-Non car moi je l'ai déjà vu au diné hier. J'aurais eu peur si j'étais Amos.

-Salut les filles désolé pour hier il était 1h du mat' quand j'ai pu en placer un pour dire à Mélisande que je la plaquer, et ben j'ai du me battre pour en sortir vivant, dit un jeune homme.

-Et bien Duncan il n'était pas trop tôt ! s'écria la rousse en se jetant au cou du garçon.

-Bonjour le revenant !

Duncan était un jeune homme grand, brun, les yeux gris acier (n/a : Il était carrément canon en clair), mais pour la plus grande peine de toutes les filles de Poudlard son cœur était déjà prit par une rousse aux yeux émeraudes.

Il ne lui avait pas encore dit mais il pansait qu'il devait le faire surtout depuis que elle avait eu l'idée de se déguiser en catwoman (n/a : vous voyer bien la combinaison en cuir ? Pour ne pas être vulgaire Surtout que Lily lui avait dit que c'était pour attirer l'attention de Potter, au fond il se sentait coupable car c'était lui qui avait dit à Lily que Potter ne l'aimer pas alors, que tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'il pourrait se jeter de la tour d'astronomie pour elle.

-Alors beau brun tu penses quoi de ma tenu de scène ?

-Tu sais Lily ta tenue ne m'enchante pas trop car hier dans la salle commune après ton départ tout les mecs on commencer à faire des paris sur toi.

-A faire quoi , demanda la principale intéresser la voie tremblante de colère et de confusion.

-Duncan, quel genre de pari on était fait sur Lily s'il te plait.

-C'est pas ça le plus intéressant.

-A bon c'est quoi alors mis à part le fait que toute l'école me confond avec une pute. Dit Lily avant d'éclater en en sanglot.

La voyant pleurer Duncan se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras musclés par le Quidditch.

-Lils ne pleure pas ça ne sert à rien, tu sais très bien que le 1er garçon qui te fera chier aura à faire à moi.

-Merci Duncan.

-Bon maintenant que nous avons le chevalier servant et la jante dame nous pourrions peut-être aller déjeuner.

-Oui tu a raison, dit Duncan qui tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras.

_**Au même moment dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor **_

-Alors vous avez vu Evans hier , demanda Zheng Chang.

-Oui nous l'avons tous vu comment faire autrement, dit Alaric Drash avec un ton rêveur

-Le premier d'entre vous qui osera respecter un seul des paris que vous avez fait hier passera un sal moment, interrompit Sirius une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

-Oui, vous l'avez tous entendus ! ALORS DEGAGER ! VITE , rugit James.

Les autres septièmes années déguerpir aussi vite que l'éclair, laissant les Maraudeurs seul en tête à tête.

-Tu sais James ils n'ont pas tort Evans été vraiment … en fin tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Peter la voie hésitante.

-Oui mon vieux il a raison elle l'a cherchée en s'habillant comme ça.

-James tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films Lily sort avec Diggory, dit Remus sur un ton apaisent.

-Remus, j'aimerais bien ne plus l'aimer mais ce n'est pas possible. Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois son visage, dès qu'elle approche je ne sais plus où je suis si elle me frôle mon cœur ratte des battements.

-T'es amoureux c'est claire, dit Sirius bien que toutes les personnes présentent dans le dortoir le savais déjà.

Ce que disait Sirius, James le savait déjà. Dupuis ce matin il se répétait une chanson moldu qu'il avait entendu pendant les vacances.

Je ne joue plus dans la cours**  
**La cloche a sonnée mais je suis sourds**  
**Assis sous un arbre sans bouger**  
**Je la regarde sans respirer**  
**Sans respirer****

Je veux qu'elle m'aime**  
**Je veux qu'elle m'aime****

Quand elle s'approche tous près de moi**  
**J'ai tendance a perdre mon sang froid**  
**À 17 ans comment lui expliquer?**  
**Que je ne joue plus, c'est pour de vrai**  
**c'est pour de vrai****

Je veux qu'elle m'aime**  
**Je veux qu'elle m'aime****

Quand je serais grand ont se mariera**  
**Et je l'aimerai toujours comme sa**  
**Pour qu'il ne lui vienne jamais l'idée**  
**De vouloir un jour me divorcer****

Je veux qu'elle m'aime**  
**Je veux qu'elle m'aime**  
**Je veux qu'elle m'aime**  
**Je veux qu'elle m'aime

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ce chapitre est une dédicace à Morgane Portier en espérant que son histoire finira mieux que celle de Duncan et Lily.

P.S : j'ai un peu trafiquer la chanson de De Palmas


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Ils sont quatre, elle est unique.**

_**Dans la grande salle, pour le petit-déjeuner.**_

-Duncan enlève ton bras tu me gène, s'exclama Lily.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? De toute façon tu vas faire quoi à part déjeuner ?

-C'est dans ton intérêt de l'enlever à moins que tu veuilles avoir un bras en moins. Et si tu veux tout savoir je dois dire un truc à dire à Amos.

-Bon ça va je te lâche, mais seulement si tu promets de tout nous raconter.

-Nous ? Alice est partie comme une flache retrouver Franck dès que nous sommes entrée dans la grande salle.

-Bon va voire ton bellâtre.

-J'y coure, j'y vole.

Mais une fois qu'elle eu son chère Amos dans son champs de vision, elle remarqua qu'il été occupé à redéfinir les contours des amygdales de Mélisande Swint. Celle que Duncan avait plaqué la veille.

-Tu t'amuses bien , fit-elle une expression froide scotchée sur le visage.

-Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu pour te dire bonjour, mais finalement je vais en profiter pour te larguer.

PAF

-Comment oses-tu le frapper , s'écria Swint au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis mieux que toi.

PAF

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi c'est juste que toi tu saute au cou de n'importe quel garçon sous prétexte qu'il ne te repousse pas. Et s'il était en train d'explorer ta bouche c'était juste parce qu'il se croit intéressant dès que quelqu'un fait la différance entre un salaud notoire et lui. La seule différance que j'ai pu observer et qui désormais me crève les yeux c'est que le salaud notoire lui on sait que c'est une pourriture, alors qu'avec Amos on s'en rend conte plus tard.

-Tu n'es qu'une …

-Alors Swint on dit des méchancetés , demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffé.

-Non pas du tout, dit-cette dernière, l'expression de son visage c'était transformé en un sourire charmeur. (n/a : c'est ça drague tout ce qui est hors de ta porter. c'est qui le prochain Duncan ?)

-Tu es d'un pathétique.

-On ne t'a rien demandé Evans.

-Bon ce n'est pas qu'il se fait tard, mais entre le salaud désormais notoire, la pétasse qui se croit supérieure et le super héros de service l'ai devient irrespirable.

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons en s'éloignant de la table des Poufsouffles en direction de celle des Gryffondors.

-Lily ! s'écrièrent Diggory et James en chœur.

-Mais qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres ? Se lamenta Mélisande.

-Tout, soupira Amos, James s'était déjà lancer sur les traces de la rousse.

-C'était une question rhétorique sombre idiot, répliqua Swint apparemment vexée.

_**A la table des Lions.**_

-Qui a-t-il Lily ? S'informa Duncan en avisant l'air énervé de la furie rousse.

-Amos m'a trompé avec Swint.

-Le salaud ! Comment a-il-pu faire une chose pareil entre toi et cette conne on voit tout de suite la différance. Ma pauvre. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

-Dis le moi.

-Je n'aime pas Amos je suis juste blessé dans mon orgueil

-Alors tu sais quoi Tigresse.

-Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.

-Arête de te lamenter sur un con qui ne fais pas la différance entre une belle saloppe est une fille exceptionnelle, regarde autour de toi tout Poudlard est à tes pieds.

-Je pense que tu a raison. Je ferais quoi sans toi ? dit-elle en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue. Bon je dois y aller j'ai oublié mon livre des métamorphoses.

-Rendez-vous en cour petite-fleur.

_**A la table des Serpentards**_

Rogue qui avait assisté à la scène ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca y est la rousse de son cœur avait largué le cretin de Poufsouffle. Elle était donc de nouveau libre.

La voyant quitter la salle il la suivit jusqu'à la porte, mais ne remarqua pas que Potter faisait de même.

Bon je sais que c'est court. Merci à ce qui lise ma fic et une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 1er round

Devant les portes de la grande salle

Lily avancé tout en ruminant ses pensées internes.

« Comment avait-il pu ? La trompé avec cette fille, cette chose qui posséder un magazine de mode en guise de cerveau. Comment se fait-il aussi que je me sois sentie observer dès que j'ai mis le pied dans la grande salle ? Pourquoi Potter qui ne l'aimait pas avait-il prit sa défense ?

TROP DE QUESTION PAS DE REPONSES ! )

-Alors sang-de-bourbe ton petit copain te trompe ? Pas étonnant vu que c'est avec toi qu'il sort, il a du perdre un pari c'est la seule explication.

Le ton froid qu'avait employé de jeune homme aux chevaux gras la sortie de sa léthargie, mais pas assez tôt.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit James Potter tenant Severus Rogue par le col de son uniforme les pieds à trente centimètre du sol. Mais ce qui la choqua se ne fut pas de voir Potter frapper Rogue, elle était habituée, ce fut le discours qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons.

-Potter espèce de traitre à ton sang comment peux-tu osé me toucher ?

-J'évite au maximum de peur de me salir, mais quand tu insulte Lily je ne peux m'empêcher de te mettre une droite.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse Potter, cracha Rogue.

-Si je le sais, à un petit enculé pas capable de faire la différance entre moi et quelqu'un d'inoffensif.

-Je ne peux faire la différance car cette dernière n'existe pas. Sauf dans tes rêves.

-STOP ! Cessez de vous conduire en gamins vous avez dix-sept ans.

-Mais Lily c'est pour toi que je veux faire ravaler son venin à Servilo.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, je ne veux pas de ton aide. Et puis d'abord comment as-tu su qu'il serait là ? Tu m'as suivi ?

-Lily ne le prend pas sur ce ton mais quand j'ai vu Servilus avec ses petits yeux de pervers qui te fixer je me suis emballé.

Pendant se bref échange le Servilus en question c'était échapper des mains du Gryffondor, avait saisi sa baguette et c'était préparer pour le duel.

-Et Potter lâche ta sang-de-bourbe et montre moi si t'es un sorcier digne de ce nom.

-A tes risques et périls Servilo.

-C'est pas bientôt finie ? Vous avez décidés d'aller en cour dans une boite d'allumettes ?

Avant que Lily et pue finir sa longue série de reproche, Rogue avait ouvert le match.

-Projecere ! (n/a sa veut dire projeté en avant en latin c'est de moi)

Comme le sort fut lancer durant l'échange verbal entre l'attrapeur et la rousse, James n'avait pas eu le temps de paré le coup. Il s'effondra donc sur le sol sa tête ayant cognée contre le mur.

-James ! Lily s'agenouilla auprès du corps de ce dernier. Puis elle se releva et tout le monde put voir les larmes qui lui baignaient le visage tendis qu'elle lancer un sort pour que le corps de James lévite jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-C'était quoi ce sort ? Lança quelqu'un dans la foule qui c'était agglutinait autours des deux ennemis.

-Où est James ? demanda Sirius Black.

-A l'infirmerie, lui dit une jeune fille au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs.

-Pourquoi est-il …, puis le regard de Sirius se tourna vers Rogue qui était encore sous le choque, pas à cause de Potter entre la vie et la mort mais à cause de Lily qui pleuré par sa faute. C'es toi qui l'a envoyé là-bas ne mens pas.

-Que c'est-il passer ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de prendre votre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle , demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Rogue c'était déjà esquiver. Les Maraudeurs faisaient de même mais eux ils s'esquivaient ver l'infirmerie.

Un petit commentaires ça ne fait pas de mal. Merci à ceux qui m'en ont déjà laisser n'hésitez pas à renouveler l'expérience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** _Peur, tristesse, amour : le trio infernal_

_**Les pensés de Lily dans l'infirmerie.**_

« Comme il l'air calme lorsqu'il dort. Je l'aime tellement, j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu sa tête taper contre le mur. Quand Sirius, Remus et Peter sont arrivé j'ai cru qu'il m'avait percé à jour. Mais Sirius à juste dit que James serait heureux de savoir que je veille pour lui. Je sais qu'il ment et qu'aux yeux de James je ne suis qu'une porte qui n'ouvre pas, alors il s'acharne. Mais quand il aura comprit que la clef est dans sa poche je ferais moins la fière. »

**_Les pensés de James toujours dans l'infirmerie._**

« Cet uniforme raccourci me dit quelque chose. Mais je dois divaguer car Lily Evans à mon chevet, c'est comme Noël touts les jours : un miracle, une chimère, un rêve auquel on s'accroche désespérément comme à une bouée en plein naufrage. Pourtant je reconnaitre entre mille ces cheveux roux foncés, ce sourire qui jusqu'à présent ne m'était jamais destiner, mais surtout ce regard émeraude qui fixe mes yeux comme si il pouvait voir en moi. »

_**Point de vue général de l'infirmerie.**_

-Alors le héros on va mieux ?

-Oui, j'ai connu pire, mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu à mon chevet à six heures du matin ?

-Je me suis dis que vu que tu es dans ce lit par ma faute le mieux c'est que j'attende ton réveil pour te dire merci.

-Mais de rien Lily Jolie, je peux te poser une autre question ?

-A ta guise je suis là pour la matinée alors autant la remplir.

-T'es-tu fais du souci pour moi ?

-Honnêtement James, oui quand je t'ai vu inerte sur le sol j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveil plus.

-Sérieusement ? Lily si ces mots sont vrai je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde jusqu'au bal de Halloween.

-Pourquoi le bal de Halloween ? C'est bien Halloween, non ?

-Si c'est bien, mais quand je te verrais danser avec un autre garçon mon moral va prendre un allé simple pour mes chaussettes.

-Alors super man on drague ? Dit la voix, un brin moqueuse de Sirius Black.

-Non et je n'ai pas intérêt car comme tu dois le voir je suis à sa merci. Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Oui, Peter n'avait pas compris un truc, et il a demandé à Remus de lui expliquer.

-Et j'appelle ça des amis ?

-Bon puisque vous vous amusez si bien je vais vous laisser les garçons, dit Lily en allant vers la porte.

-Non ! s'écria James se levant de son lit, ce qui lui tira des grimaces de douleur.

Lily en les voyants, se précipita vers le lit du malade.

-Tu va bien ?

-Bon James je te laisse avec ton infirmière personnelle. Tu dois sortir quand de l'infirmerie ?

-Ce soir si tout va bien.

-Bon, à ce soir.

**_Les pensés de Sirius, en sortant de l'infirmerie. _**

« Je suis sûr que Lily doit ressentir un truc pour James sinon elle n'aurait pas pleuré quand il s'est écroulé sur le sol. Je ne pense pas que Jamesie le sache, sinon il aurait un sourire encore plus béat que quand Lily à larguer Diggory. Comme il avait l'air heureux au moment où il a réussi à la retenir. Un vrai gamin à Noël, ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne parlera plus de suicide pendant un moment. C'est quand même dingue l'effet qu'elle a sur lui. Quand elle ne va pas bien il suit le mouvement, quand elle était heureuse il rayonnait, quand quelqu'un lui faisait de la peine il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Au fond j'en veux à Lily, d'avoir fait de James ce drogué complètement accro, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès je sais mais chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche elle le blesse. Je devrais dire qu'elle le blessait car aujourd'hui j'ai vu dans les yeux de Lily un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait même pas pour Diggory (n/a : je ne vais pas le dire ça fait trop cul cul la praline mais bon, on a tous compris). La Lily que j'ai vu à l'infirmerie paraissait tellement inquiète pour mon ami, elle avait dit qu'elle était désolé mais c'était pour sauver les apparences, elle doit l'aimer j'en suis sûr. Je ne le dirais pas à James, c'est à elle de le faire quand elle sera prête, pas à moi. »

Bon je sais c'est court mais bon. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, un commentaire ne fait pas de mal, au contraire l'inspiration vient plus vite !

Biz


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Projets pour Halloween

Depuis le séjour de James à l'infirmerie, Lily et lui c'était rapprochées. Ils se disputaient toujours, mais leurs disputes étaient plus amicales. Les autres élèves qui avaient remarqué le changement, de plus en plus, qu'ils formaient LE COUPLE par excellence.

**_Mi-octobre, dortoir des filles de Gryffondor._**

-Qui t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui , demanda Alice.

-Amos, Zheng, Alaric, d'autre à qui je n'avais jamais parlé avant et même des Serpentards.

-Sérieux ton uniforme fais des miracles dis-moi ! Moi, comme tu t'en doute j'y vais avec Franck. Au fait au fond tu a envie d'y aller avec qui ? Je connais la réponse mais je veux que tu le dises.

-Je veux y aller avec James. Soupira la rousse.

-Si je dis j'en étais sûr, tu me fracasses ?

-Oui alors ne tente pas l'expérience. Pour changer de sujet, tu va te déguiser comment ?

-Moi, je vais me déguiser en elfe, amis tu sais ce qu'idolâtrent les moldus.

-Oui je vois.

-Et toi en quoi vas-tu te déguiser pour faire craquer James ?

-En fée version moldu.

-Je ne suis pas fanatique des moldus donc je verrais quand tu te prépareras, mais te connaissant je suis certaine que James ne pourra rester de glace.

-C'est le but très cher, dit Lily avant d'éclater de rire en se rappelant la réaction des garçons devant son nouveau look.

-Tu vas le faire devenir fou.

_**La même nuit, mais dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.**_

-Vous croyez que je devrais lui dire quand ?

-La semaine du bal, me parait être une bonne idée. Dit Remus.

-Vous vous déguisaient en quoi les garçons ? Demanda Peter.

-En Punk, dirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Moi en Pirate, dit Remus.

-Moi je voulais me déguiser en vampire.

-On va être les plus craquants de Poudlard, remarque nous le sommes déjà. Conclu Sirius.

-Toujours aussi modeste mon vieux.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Lunard.

-Vous pensez qu'elle sera déguisée en quoi ?

-Tu parles de la rousse de ton cœur ? Demanda Peter.

-De qui veut-tu qu'il parle d'autre ? Hein Jamesie ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie, Sirinouchet.

-Tu le prends comme ça ?

VLAN, un oreiller dans la gueule, un.

VLAN, un autre.

En peu de temps les oreillers se succédèrent. Et cela vira en bataille entre les deux Maraudeurs.

-Arrêtez stop on dirait des gamins Lily à raison.

-Oui madame Lupin on arête, dirent « les deux gamins » en prenant des airs faussement angéliques.

-Si un jour je vous crois sur ce sujet emmenez moi à St Mangouste.

-Tout ce que tu veux Lupinouchet.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Jamesie Chou !

-C'est pas bientôt fini ? On pourrait peut être allé dormir qui sait ?

-Ne joue pas les bonnets de nuit Peter.

-Non ça va Peter a raison demain je passe la journée avec Lily il faut que je sois en forme.

-Bon c'est pour te faire plaisir, bonne nuit les marmottes.

-Ca fait toujours plaisir.

_**Toujours la même nuit, les pensés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gras.**_

« Qu'a-t- il de plus que moi ? J'y suis, il est beau, populaire, riche, intelligent, il ne passe pas son temps à l'insulter et il n'est pas à Serpentard. Je sais qu'elle l'aime, je l'ai su avant qu'elle-même ne le sache. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans sa façon de se comporter dès qu'il approche. Touts les critères que j'ai cité je sais qu'elle n'y accorde aucune importance. Sauf peut être le fait d'être insulter. C'est car elle se fout des apparences et qu'elle voit plus que ce que les autre voit, elle arrive à voir le bien partout, même dans un désert elle saurait trouver une rose (n/a : je ne parle pas de rose des sables). C'est pour toutes c'est choses et bien d'autre encore que je l'aime. Même si je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. »

C'est court je sais. Les reviews sont bonne pour l'avancer de l'histoire.

Biz

P.S : merci à ceux qui m'on déjà laisser des reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** **: James prend le dessus sur Duncan.**

_**Dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**_

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre de préfète ?

-Tu le sais bien Alice, depuis que j'ai rompu avec Amos je ne peux pas le voir soir et matin. Déjà qu'il me colle.

-Il te colle ? Tu veux que je lui parle ?

-Duncan arête de jouer grands frères protecteur. Je sais me débrouiller seul, comme une grande.

Duncan ne pensait pas que Lily le considérer comme un grand frère. Lui il la considéré comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle était parfaite, il l'aimait mais le cœur de la jeune femme était déjà prit. Il haïssait James Potter, lui il avait réussi sa technique, la preuve était qu'aujourd'hui elle devait passer la journée avec lui.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu dois aller avec lui choisir ta tenue.

-Duncan ne commence pas, tu sais parfaitement que si je fais tout ça depuis e début de l'année c'est pour qu'il me remarque. Alors je veux que ma tenu lui plaise.

-Lily je ne te comprends pas, tu sais que pour lui tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'encourager ? Non, tu me rabaisses tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Ceci furent les dernier mots qu'elle prononça avant d'éclater et de tourner les talons.

-Duncan, cela ne concerne que Lily et James. Tu n'es pas dans la tête de Potter pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Alors je t'en pris laisse là.

-Ca va …

_**La table de Gryffondor, la grande salle.**_

Une tornade rousse déboula dans la grande salle.

-Lily que se passe-t-il ?

-James, je me suis disputée avec Duncan.

James en lui-même poussa un cri de joie et sentie son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle c'était disputée avec Duncan.

-Bon, Lily si tu veux on peut partir à Prés-eu lard dès que t'aura fini ton petit déjeuner.

-Tu te débrouille bien pour changer de sujet.

Elle lui fit un sourire, triste, mais un sourire quand même. Rien que d'y penser il sentait un chaleur irradier en lui.

-Alors Lily dis moi, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Jevoulaisquetum'aideàchoisirunetenuepourlebal.

-Articule, sinon je ne vais rien comprendre Lily.

-Je voulais que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue pour le bal.

Le cœur de James fit un second bon, il allait presque décider de la tenu qu'elle allait porter. Comme dans ses rêves quand il planifier chacun de ses gestes, de ses tenu, de ses paroles …

-Magnifique, tu as bientôt fini ?

-Oui, on dirait un gamin le jour de Noël. Mais tu sais James avant d'y aller il va falloir que je me prépare.

-Ok mais tu es parfaite comme ça.

-Merci.

_**Le matin ; à Près-Au-Lard.**_

Lily avait finalement opté pour un col roulé noir, une paire de bottes en cuir de la même couleur et une mini jupe en velours côtelé prune. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux flotter librement sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle était apparu dans la salle commune pour retrouvé James la population masculine pouvait contait ses neurones, en bon état, sur les doigts de la main.

-James, maintenant qu'on est arrivé tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter dans touts les sens ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis heureux.

-Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Duncan a trouvé que ce genre de sortie était « fastidieux », alors toi.

Al la mention du nom de son rival James compris qu'entre Duncan et lui ça aller être la guerre. Mais il se reprit vite.

-C'est fastidieux car quoi que tu mettes tu es magnifique, mais je suis heureux que tu m'accordes une telle confiance. Car quand on sait que les filles sont accros à la mode. Mais sinon En quoi as-tu pensé te déguiser ? Que je me fasse une idée.

-En fée, mais maintenant j'hésite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu imagine le nombre de fille qui vont faire pareil ?

-D'accord, on a qu'à commencer par cette boutique.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : l'après midi à Prés-Au-Lard **

_**Dans une boutique de vêtements à Prés-Au-Lard**_

-Tu penses quoi de celle-là ?

-Tu es très jolie comme ça.

-Ca doit être la trentième que j'essaie, et tu me dis toujours la même chose.

-Mais Lily tu es merveilleuse quoi que tu porte, le truc c'est que je pense que c'est le choix du costume qui ne convient pas à ta personnalité.

- Voyez-vous ça, tu me vois mieux comment alors ?

-Je t'imaginais en déesse tu vois les robes taille empire ?

-Oui, si tu veux on peut essayer.

-Je n'attendais que ton approbation.

Puis il lui montra la robe qu'il avait repéré. Elle était en soie blanche et elle descendait jusqu'au cheville, là sa trouver des broderies verte et argent entrelacées, elle avait de larges bretelles et un décolleter en forme de V qui descendait jusqu'à l'élastique caractéristique des tailles empire.

-James elle est magnifique.

-Toi aussi tu trouves.

-Bon je vais l'essayer, tu me diras ce que t'en penses.

-Aller file.

Une fois que Lily sortie de la cabine, elle était sublime.

-C'est celle là qu'il te faut. J'en suis sûr.

-Tu crois ?

-Je te dis que j'en suis sûr.

-Bon je te fais confiance.

Elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui faisait confiance ! Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu la saisir par la taille et l'entrainer dans une danse endiabler, ou sauter dans touts les sens… Mais il se contenta de lui répondre :

-Merci.

Elle rentra dans la cabine un doux sourire aux lèvres. En voyant ce sourire, et en sachant que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué James fut encore plus heureux si ce fut possible.

-Maintenait qu'on a fini les essayages, on fait quoi ?

James se senti décoller, elle voulait passer le reste de l'après –midi avec lui ! Reprenant ses esprits il commença à réfléchir.

-Je sais pas tu a envie de faire quoi ?

-Un petit tour dehors, tranquille histoire de profité de l'automne.

-Alors dépêche toi il 15h 30.

-Déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la cabine. Je n'est pas vu le temps passer.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la caisse, paya la robe et sortie du magasin.

-Tu va avec qui bal ?

-Personne.

-Comment Lily personne ne t'a demandé.

-Mais non crétin de la lune, j'ai dis non c'est tout. Tu sais se arrive parfois que qu'en on demande quelque chose la personne n'est pas envie.

-Oui je sais.

-Mais dis-moi James tu vas au bal avec qui ? La moitié des filles de Poudlard on du te demander.

-Plus de la moitié si tu veux mon avis, mais moi aussi j'ai dis non.

-Et bien au moins je ne serais pas seule. Un instant j'ai cru que j'allais être obligée de passer la soirée avec Rogue. T'imagine l'horreur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec Servilo.

-Merci mon chevalier en armure. Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Alors qu'il avancer dans les rues de Près-Au-Lard, quelqu'un approcha d'eu.

-Lily ! Je te chercher.

-Duncan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de te le dire je te chercher.

-Et à quel sujet Adalheit ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier devant toi Potter.

-Les garçons je suis là, non sérieux Duncan pourquoi vouais-tu me voir ?

Duncan n'avait pas réfléchie à ça. En vérité s'il était là c'était pour empêcher James de flirter avec Lily. Puis la dispute qui l'avait opposé à la rousse lui revient en mémoire.

-Je suis venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement ce matin.

-Content que tu sois revenu à la raison.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter.

-Stop, on dirait deux gamins. C'est quand que vous vous comporterez en garçons de dix-sept ans ?

-Désoler.

-Désoler. Passons à autre chose, qui veut aller boire un cou ?

-Mais notre ballade ?

Duncan resta estomaqué. Leur ballade, Lily allait le tuer. Il décida de se comporter en ami, de toute façons c'était ça ou Lily qui lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ? Si vous voulez je peux y aller.

-Ca ne te dérange pas trop.

-Non Lily si ça peut te faire plaisir. Au revoir.

Duncan, un peu vexé que Lily l'ai expédié, tourna les talons. Laissant les deux Gryffondor en tête à tête.

-Bon on la fait cette ballade ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Lily sais le bras de James, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Alors James tu ne m'as pas dis en quoi tu te déguisais.

-En punk, Sirius et moi avons eu la même idée.

-Moi tu as même vu mon déguisement, non carrément tu l'as choisi. Je le trouve magnifique.

« Moi c'est toi que je trouve magnifique » pensa James.

La pluie commença à tomber. Avisant les gouttes qui dégoulinaient sur leurs visages, James saisi Lily par la taille et rabattit sa cape sur leurs deux têtes.

-Lily se n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais je pense que nous allons attraper froid si nous restons sous cette averse. (n/a : moi si j'étais James je l'aurais embrassée sous la pluie, mais moi je suis fleure bleu)

-Tu as raison.

Puis ils se mirent à courir sous la pluie jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient garées les diligences.

_**Devant la diligence.**_

-Après vous mademoiselle, dit James en s'effaçant pour laisser place à Lily.

-Merci jeune homme. Fit Lily en pouffant.

C'est ainsi que les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la diligence. Avant de voir qu'elle était déjà occupée par Mélisande Swint, Marine Strop, Eva Viarum et Violaine Quintus. Les jeunes filles en question faisant toute partie du fan club de James et de celui de Diggory : le trajet allait être long.

-Bonjour. Dirent James et Lily en cœur.

Les quatre vipères (n/a : rappelez vous de Mélisande, qui se ressemble s'assemble.) furent d'abord décontenancées de voir ces deux la ensemble. D'une part car ils étaient sensés se détester, et d'autre part car Lily ne pouvait pas avoir touts les beaux garçons à ses pieds c'était contre nature.

-Salut James, dirent-elles d'une voix mielleuse.

« Voila pourquoi j'aime Lily » pensa James. Il était clair que la Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à se faire tout sucre tout miel pour un garçon. Elle était elle et cela ne changera pas.

-Merci de me voir, marmonna la rousse.

-Lily elles sont stupide et jalouse ne fait pas attention. Lui chuchota le brun.

Sur ce il lui prit la main et s'installa à coté d'elle, au plus grand déplaisir des quatre jeune filles (n/a : si on peut les appeler comme ça) qui partageaient leurs diligences.

°°°°

Le prochain chapitre sera loin à venir je dois lire deux graine de cacao pour le cour de Français.

Même si James et Lily se comporte en couple rien n'est officiel d' une part, et ma fic raconte toute leur septième année je sais encre faire des rebondissements.

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Continuez. Ne vous fiez pas à la taille du chapitre c'est juste que pour une fois tout aller ensemble alors…

Biz


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le bal d'Halloween, une soirée mouvementée.**

_**Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.**_

-Tada alors ma Lily t'en pense quoi ?

-Tu es trop mignonne dans ce déguisement d'elfe.

-Merci, mais montre toi un peu que je puise dire la même chose.

-Voila t'es contente.

-Tu es sublime.

En effet Lily était radieuse. James avait beaucoup de gout en ce qui concerne les vêtements. La robe était magnifique, la Gryffondor ressemblait belle et bien à une déesse.

-Merci.

-Je descends pendant que tu te maquilles.

Pendant que Alice descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, Lily se maquillait et se coiffait : elle avait laissé ses chevaux flottaient autour d'elle mais il fallait qu'elle accentue les boucles, puis elle se maquilla légèrement et enfin elle descendit.

_**Du cotés des garçons, pendant l'absence de Lily.**_

-Vous allez voir sa robe est magnifique.

-On la sait Alice, vu que c'est James qui l'a choisi il nous a rabattu les oreilles avec pendant des heures.

-Sirius a raison on connait la robe de Lily par cœur.

-Et même la façon dont elle tombe sur elle.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire que je suis un obsédé aussi non ?

-Oui tu es accro à Lily Evans depuis fort longtemps.

-Sirius répète je voudrais savoir qui est accro à ma meilleur amie.

-James, tu ne le savais pas Alice ?

-Si mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre.

-Allez moquez vous de moi, il n'empêche que je suis pas le seul à craquer sur elle.

-Tu l'as dis mon vieux, tout les mecs de Poudlard sont accro à Lily.

-Remus tu n'es pas doué pour remonter le moral de notre chère Cornedrue.

A cette instant Lily entra dans la pièce et tout le monde, même ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti du groupe des maraudeurs, eu le souffle coupé. Un ange passa…

-Waouh ! James avait raison, à ce propos mon frère t'as du gout.

-Pour la robe ou pour Lily ? Chuchota ce dernier.

-Les deux mon vieux, les deux.

-Duncan ! Fit la rousse en se pendant au cou de ce dernier.

-Tu es resplendissante.

-Merci.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais Franck m'attend …

-On descend alors.

_**Dans le hall.**_

Touts les regards étaient braqués sur le petit groupe, et pour cause les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et la plus belle fille de Poudlard étaient tous réunis.

-Pourquoi il nous regarde tous ? demanda Lily.

-Tu les éblouis, tu ressemble à une déesse dans cette robe, elle est magnifique au fait tu a beaucoup de gout.

Lily et le reste du groupe éclata de rire à l'exception de Duncan (n/a : il est beau mais je l'aime pas… Je sais je suis bizarroïde)

-Tu devrais dire tes compliments à James en ce qui concerne la robe.

-Pourquoi donc à Potter ?

-Car c'est lui qui ma l'a choisi.

-…

-Je prends ton silence pour un tu as du gout mon vieux cette robe lui va à ravir.

-C'est pas fini ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sirius ?

-Servilo vient d'arriver.

-J'ai cru que tu étais malade.

-C'est vous les malades, vous n'avez pas remarqué que notre soufre douleur était là, seul qui plus est.

-Bon ça va, de toute façon on ne va pas l'embêter ce soir.

-Et pourquoi donc Remus ?

-Ce soir c'est le bal d'Halloween, on va juste se contenté de danser.

-Je n'ai pas voulu de cavalière pour ne pas être encombré et tu me dis qu'il faut que je danse si je ne veux pas crever d'ennuis.

-C'est pas grave Sirius on sera trois comme ça vu que James et moi sommes seul aussi.

Avisant le regard que son ami lui lancer Sirius compris qu'il voulait passer la soirée seul avec sa rouquine préférer. Patmol se contenta de dire :

-Ca va Lily les filles vont se battre quand elles verront que je suis seul. Reste avec Jamesie chou.

-Jamesie chou te fait dire qu'il t'envoie chier.

Ces donc sur ses gentilles paroles que le groupe entra dans la grande salle.

_**Dans la grande salle.**_

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde les regarda. Les garçons avaient les yeux fixés sur Lily qui se planqua tant bien que mal derrière James. Ce dernier la prit par la main et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

-Comme ça nous serons tout deux protégés de nos fans clubs respectif.

_**Pensés de Duncan.**_

« Comment peut-il se permettre de la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne lui dit-elle pas d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y est ? Car elle l'aime, je le sais, je ne veux pas l'admettre. C'est ma Lily, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Quand je la vois dans ses bras, je voudrais sauter sur Potter et le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas, on est prisonnier des mots que l'on dit et des actes que l'on fait, mais on reste maitre des choses que l'on refoule. Même si j'en souffre, le fait de la voir heureuse dans mon malheur me réconforte quelque peu.

**_Pensés d'une serpillère._**

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas lui ? Pourquoi ce ne sont pas mes bras qui encerclent sa taille ? Car je suis moi, cet odieux personnage qui ne peut même pas avouer ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aime. Je sus un lâche, c'est vrai. Elle c'est un ange, une déesse… Elle n'est pas pour moi, je l'ai trop fais pleurer pour qu'elle m'aime, mais moi je n'ai jamais sus comment faire. Elle m'aurait envoyé sur les roses, avec gentillesse bien sur, mais elle l'aurait fait quand même. Et Potter se serait encore vanté d'avoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas. «

_**Notre petit groupe plus tard dans la soirée.**_

-Où est Alice ?

-Là bas à coté de Sirius et Remus, tu vois elle danse.

-Lily, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Lily regarda James, puis dit à Duncan.

-Si tu veux.

Alors le brun l'amena vers la piste, où plusieurs couples dansaient déjà. Le morceau venait de s'achever et un slow commencer. Duncan sera un peu plus Lily qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Le morceau continuer de jouer, il s'éternise pensa Lily, quand Duncan déplaça ses mains au sud de la taille de Lily avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse.

_**Pensés de James.**_

« Il fait quoi là ? Il danse avec elle, il lui touche le cul et en plus il l'embrasse. Il doit y avoir une explication. Soit il n'a pas demandé son autorisation à Lily et je le tue, soit elle l'aime et je me tue. »

_**Retour sur Lily et Duncan.**_

Lily le poussa violement.

PAF

-Tu fais quoi là, t'as pas un peu oublié de me demander mon avis ? Par hasard.

-Je penser que … ben … tu vois quoi … toi … moi … le reste…

-Tu penser ! Ah ! Car pour faire ce genre de conneries faut avoir un cerveau qui fonctionne pas, alors excuse moi si j'émets des doutes sur ta capacité à penser.

Sur ces mots la rousse tourna les talons et sortie de la grande salle, telle une furie.

-LILY ! cria James. Avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il la retrouva dans le parc, sous le saule près du lac.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de Duncan.

-Tu sais Lily, il un peu à blâmer. Il t'aime et il voit tout les autres autour de toi, il souffre.

-Peut-être mais si il m'aime il aurait pu me le dire, je lui aurais dis non mais ça aurait était moins brusque.

-Tu lu aurais dis non ? Pourquoi ?

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un.

A cette pensé le cœur de James se glaça, puis se remit à fonctionner à un rythme très très rapide.

-Ah bon, articula-t-il avec grande peine. Qui ?

Lily s'était rapprochée de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille quand elle lui dit :

-Toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après cette déclaration, le jeune couple s'embrassa à la lueur de la lune. (n/a : ma fic ne s'arête pas là, elle dure toute la 7ème année)

_**Pensés d'un bellâtre, planqué derrière un buisson.**_

« Ainsi elle l'aime, même si je l'ai trompé elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas avec lui. Et moi qui l'aime toujours. Foix de Amos Diggory je la récupérerais. »

°°°°

Bon la suite va arriver. Les reviews accélèrent les choses.

Biz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Jalousie, Amour, le beau cocktail**

Le mois de novembre était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. James et Lily filaient le parfait amour, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau.

_**Dans la salle commune des Lions.**_

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Répondit James avant d'embrasser la rousse.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre !

-Je ne serais pas contre.

Lily rosi légèrement aux paroles de James.

-Mais dis-moi Lily les filles du fan club James, elles t'ont laissé tranquille ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Remus, si ces glousseuses avaient embêté Lily elle me l'aurait dit, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Tu sais James … ben…c'est que…

-Elles la persécutent depuis la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, dit Sirius.

-ET PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIT !

-On ne voulait pas que tu t'énerves. Je suis habitué à ça depuis que tu as commencé à me suivre à la trace.

-Oui mais tu oublis de dire que depuis que tu sors avec James ça c'est aggraver.

Au regard noir que lui lança la rousse Remus compris qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Calme toi James, tu sais ce n'est pas grave. Après tout elles ont raison, moi aussi je me battrais pour l'homme que j'aime.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour embêter ma Lily. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça.

-Arête de bouder, ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient dangereuses.

-Je t'aime et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Dit le brun avant de l'embrasser.

-Ils sont trop chou tout les deux, vous ne trouvez pas.

-T'as raison Alice.

**_Dans la salle sur demande, une réunion entre doubles connes et triples cons._**

-Il faut les séparer, dit Violaine.

-Mais aussi la détruire pour le mal qu'elle fait. Ajouta Marine.

-Quel mal ? demanda Alaric.

-En sortant avec lui cretin, elle nous fait souffrir et elle les fait souffrir. Fit Amos en désignant les filles.

-Moi je veux bien mais il faudrait quand même ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Dit Duncan. On sa sentirait trop cons après.

-Tu a raison car rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ait de la peine par ma faute j'ai du mal à me regarder dans une glace, mais pour une minute avec elle j'en ai rien çà foutre d'avoir des problèmes avec ma conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Approuva Zheng.

Les autre gars acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Quand va-t-on mettre le plan à exécution ? Demanda Eva.

-Le bal de Noël ma semble parfait. Répondit Mélisande.

-Oui mais avant de parler de la date on pourrait parler de ce que l'on va faire pour les faire casser. Trancha Alaric.

-Peut-être mais pour les faire rompre pendant un bal c'est cool mais comment on fait pour savoir si ile restent ou pas ? Questionna Zheng.

-A toi de répondre Duncan. Dit Amos.

-Ils on tout les deux prévu de passer toutes les vacances de l'année à Poudlard donc de ce coté aucun souci à se faire.

-Ca commence à prendre forme on dirait, se réjouit Violaine.

_**Pensés d'un crapaud à la perruque qui mérite un bon shampoing.**_

« Un moi, un moi ! Que ce cretin et avec Lily, un long moi que dès qu'elle le voit son visage s'éclaire. Une éternité qu'il la prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Comme j'aimerais être à la place de Potter, ce con ne connaît pas sa chance, mais moi pendant une heure au moins je pourrais apercevoir un bout de Paradies. »

°°°°

Donc pour ceux qui hésitaient encore le crapaud et la serpillère et tous les autres surnoms ridicules c'est Rogue qui y a droit en priorité.

C'est court mais je ne voulais pas dévoiler le plans, que dis-je les plans pour faire rompre James et Lily. Suis-je sadique ? A vous de me répondre.

Les reviews accélèrent beaucoup les choses.

Biz


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : polynectar & philtre, à éviter pour prendre une cuite.**

_**Après l'entrainement de Quidditch, à la sortie du placard où l'on range les balles.**_

-Tu fous …

-Stupefix !

Servilo venait d'attaquer James. Il tira le corps inerte dans le placard, lui arracha des cheveux et verrouilla la porte, après avoir dérobé la baguette du Gryffondor.

_**Pensés du futur imposteur.**_

« Ca y est avec les cheveux je peux enfin prendre l'apparence de James, pour une heure c'est vrai (n/a : vous voyez une heure, j'espère Que vous aviez compris l'allusion.) Mais je compte en profiter. Le bout de Paradies que je vais voir et l'enfer que je vais faire subir à Potter valent touts les risques du monde. La seule chose qui me rend triste dans cet océan de bonheur c'est le fait de briser le couple de Potter car cela fera du mal à Lily. Mais c'est la seul façon pour ne plus la voir avec le pire cretin que la terre est portée. Pourquoi l'aime-t-elle ? Lui et pas moi ? »

Après avoir ajouté les cheveux du Gryffondor à la potion, il l'avala cul sec.

-Pour Lily.

_**Quelques instants plus tard, dans la salle commune des rouge et or.**_

-James , dit Lily en sautant dans les bras de Rogue.

-Lily qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'imposteur.

-Ben … Rien c'est juste que tu es arrivé en retard de l'entrainement de Quidditch et que je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arriver un truc genre tomber sur Rogue.

-Oh !

-En plus si tu étais tombé sur Servilo et que tu l'aurais provoqué moi et Lily on aurait piqué une crise.

-Et pourquoi donc, fit le Serpentard en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la rousse (n/a : c'est ça profite de ton crime quand ils le sauront tu seras dans la merde.).

-Car moi je n'aime pas que tu te battes avec cet idiot et que Sirius ne l'aime pas, il ne ratte aucune occasion de le provoquer.

-Alors rassure toi ma Lily, je t'aime trop pour que tu piques une crise pour rien.

Servilo embrassa Lily puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en attirant la Gryffondor sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime James.

_**Les pensés du graisseux.**_

« Ces mots, elle n'aurait pas pu dire juste je t'aime ? Non il fallait qu'elle précise à qui elle s'adressait. Non je ne peux pas lui faire autant de mal. Je l'aime trop. Ce serait merveilleux que elle et Potter rompent mais pas à cause de moi. Je le vois dans ses yeux elle l'aime plus que tout. Là sur mes genoux qu'elle croit être les siens elle rayonne tout en jouant avec la tignasse qui me serre de cheveux pour l'heure. Comment je fais pour prétendre être amoureux d'elle alors que je veux briser son bonheur ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça je vais juste me contenter de vivre cette heure puis je chérirais ce souvenir qui est le plus heureux de ma vie. Après je rendrais Lily à Potter, et je lui dirais que si il s'avise de lui faire du mal… »

_**Le lendemain, dans la salle sur demande. Réunion de la bande d'enfoirés.**_

-Mélisande, tu as le philtre ?

-Oui, ça va Alaric pas la peine de petter un câble.

-Il est anxieux et ça se comprend. Nous le sommes tous.

-Chang à raison, si les Maraudeurs s'aperçoivent que le coup vient de nous, on est mort.

-Ne soit pas alarmiste Diggory, ils seront trop occuper eux et tout le reste du collège à consoler James et Evans.

-En plus vu que nous avons recours à un philtre les soupçons se porteront sur Rogue. Il haie Potter et il est raide dingue de Lily.

-Comment le faire boire à Potter ?

-Rien de plus facile il laisse son verre près de ses potes, ils dansent, on échange le verre et hop ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille.

-Pas con.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un joli visage.

-Non tu es aussi une groupie des maraudeurs prête à tout, même à une colère monstre de la part de Potter et de Lily la tigresse, pour avoir James.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il va finir avec elle ? Demanda Eva.

-Hein ! Rajouta Violaine.

-La seul chose dont on est sûr c'est qu'ils vont rompre après chacun commence son plans de drague individuelle.

-On pourrait en profiter pour mettre du philtre dans les boissons des autres maraudeurs ? Comme ça ils ne se douteraient de rien.

-En plus ils sont quatre, et nous sommes quatre. Pensa à voix haute Violaine.

-Les filles si vous voulez du moment que si quelqu'un s'en rend compte vous ne nous connaissez pas.

-C'est d'accord.

-Mais avant de parler du philtre, Duncan tu as la photo ? Les filles vous avaient mis la rumeur au point ? Et laisser l'inscription dans les toilettes de filles ? Zheng et Alaric, avez-vous trouvez les sorts.

-Oui on l'a déjà fait, dirent-ils en cœur.

_**Après le retour de James dans le dortoir des septièmes années.**_

-C'est bizarre frère.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as passé la soirée à embrasser Lily.

-J'ai quoi ! Dis plutôt que j'ai passé la soirée enfermé dans placard.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda Remus.

-Servilo m'a… Non ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça.

-Fait quoi ? Demanda Peter.

Mais Remus et Sirius avait déjà compris que Rogue s'était servit de polynectar.

-Ce salaud !

-L'enfoiré !

-Il a embrassé Ma Lily !

-Il va le payer.

-Vous pensez qu'il faut le dire à Lily ?

-Bien sûr je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle c'est rendu compte de quelque chose à la fin elle en avait marre et elle est partie dans le dortoir des filles. Là elle doit dire que tu es un obsédé.

-Demain quand je vais lui expliquer elle va vouloir démolir Rogue. Mais regardons le coté positif maintenant elle ne t'en voudra plus qu'en t'insultera le graisseux.

-Si tu vois les choses comme ça Patmol.

°°°°°

Suis-je sadique ? A vous de me répondre.

Les reviews accélèrent les choses.

Biz


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Pleine lune.**

**Dans le hall, un garçon veut métriser une tigresse.**

-Je vais le tuer ce fils de pute !Lâche moi je vais lui remettre le nez en place. Je vais lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure à ce tas d'ordures !...

-Tu veux de l'aide Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, ça va mais je crois qu'elle va mettre Rogue en pièces.

-Tu crois bien je vais le démonter et le remonter à ma façon.

-Non ma Lily je t'accompagne à la table des Serpentards sinon tu va commettre un meurtre.

-Et comment, j'ai de sacrées raisons d'arranger le portrait, qui en à bien besoin, de cette serpillère ambulante.

-J'adore l'humour de Lily, n'écoute pas James dès que tu auras le dos tourné il s'en prendra à Servilo. Moi je dis t'en qu'à faire qu'il morfle de vous deux, Ça lui apprendra à pas faire joue joue avec son petit kit de chimiste.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que le trio entra dans la grande salle. James essayait toujours de maitriser Lily alors que Sirius qui avait retrouvé son sérieux se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. A ce moment trois regards noirs se dardèrent sur un tas d'ordure particulièrement graisseux.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! COMMENT AS-TU PUS FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE TAS D'ORDURES ! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE REGRETTER !

PAF

PAF

Le dit tas d'ordures vacilla avant de tomber du banc, les deux gifles que la rousse venait de lui assener auraient pus le faire tomber dans les pommes, il s'en fallut de peu pour que se ne soit pas le cas.

-Calme toi Lily, se serait dommage que tu finisses à Azcaban pour cette serpillère.

-Mais James tu te rends compte ? Lui et moi on aurait put… Ca me dégoute rien que de savoir que je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu pensais que s'était moi ma Lily ne te fais pas de soucis je vais régler cette affaire. Par contre à demain j'ai un truc urgent à faire avec les gars. Dis James avant d'embrasser la Gryffondor.

-A demain et règle son compte au corbeau graisseux.

_**Le soir, réunion entre Maraudeurs.**_

-On vient de quitter l'infirmerie, t'as pris la cape James ?

-Oui, tu as pensé à la carte Peter ?

-Vous me prenez pour qui ? (n/a : pour un sal traitre pourquoi ?)

-Bon on est prêt tu as dis à Lily de ne pas t'attendre ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu sais James, je crois que tu devrais lui-dire que nous allons rejoindre Lunard les nuits de pleine-lune.

-Peter à raison.

-Mais elle se fera du souci et elle risque de me faire la morale et de me dire que c'est dangereux et tout le Blabla habituel.

-Tu sais elle sait que Remus et un loup-garou, on devrait lui dire je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

-Bon ça va je lui dirais mais plus tard, d'abord à quoi avez-vous pensé pour faire regretter à Servilo d'être né ?

-Ben je lui ai dit d'emprunter le passage sous le saule pour qu'il sache enfin où disparaît Remus.

-Tu as fait quoi ! Irresponsable, si il tombe sur Remus il va mourir ou sinon il va dire à tout le monde la condition de Lunard, dans les deux cas notre meilleur ami va broyer du noir ou s'en vouloir voir les deux.

-J'ai fais ça sur le coup de la colère, tu sais de te voir toi mon frère et Lily que je considère comme ma petite sœur dans cet état, ben j'ai vu rouge sur le moment.

-Mais tu es dingue ! On fait comment maintenant ? Hein ?

James venais de peter un câble, et pour cause Severus était en train de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante.

-J'ai une idée ! Peter va vite tenir le passage ouvert, moi je vais retenir Remus et toi James va arrêter Servilo avant qu'il ne voit Remus.

_**Près du saule, deux minutes plus tard.**_

-Rogue attend !

-Quoi encore Potter tu ne m'as pas assez ridiculisé ? Mon P en potion, mes calçons qui font le tour de l'école et la métamorphose que tu m'as fait subir ce n'est pas assez tu crois ?

-Si, mais c'était pour te dire de ne pas y aller.

-Aller où ?

-Sous le saule, tu risque ta vie c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-A bon, et depuis quand James Potter se souci de moi ?

-Depuis que si tu y va je perds tout ce qui me tient à cœur.

-Et bien perd le ça me fait plaisir.

C'est en prononçant ces mots que Rogue sortie de passage pour entre dans la cabane.

-Aller viens il n'est pas trop tard peut-être qu'il ne t'as pas sentit.

-De quoi tu parle Potter ? Je suis venu pour savoir, je saurais.

C'est à cet instant que le lycanthrope fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. James ne réfléchit pas, il poussa Servilo par là où ils étaient entrés quelque minutes plus tôt, puis se transforma en cerf pour donner le temps de fuir au Serpentard.

°°°°°

Suis-je sadique ? A vous de me répondre. Merci de ma laisser une reviews, et un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait rien de vous empêche tout fois de ne pas renouveler l'expérience.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Un plan mener à bien.**

_**Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor.**_

-Lily arrête de pleurer cela ne serre à rien.

-Mais…Alice hier il n'était pas là de toute la journée et à deux heure du matin il n'était pas rentré. Et ce matin je vois cette inscription sur la glace des toilettes et j'entends Swint dire que James est un bon coup à une fille de Poufsouffle. Tu veux que je pense quoi ?

-Bon Lily dans une heure c'est le bal calme toi, tu régleras ça plus tard. En attendant tu va te préparer.

-D'accord. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible James t'aime trop pour faire une chose pareille. Donc maintenant tu vas t'habiller et te faire belle pour James.

Lily alla donc enfiler sa robe de soie verte émeraude, son corset noir et ses chaussures assorties. Au moment où elle allait se maquiller un hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce.

-Alice tu peux regarder s'il te plait.

Alice attrapa le hibou, décacheta l'enveloppe, regarda ce que cette dernière contenait avant de pousser un cri et de laisser la photo tomber par terre.

-Alice qu'est ce que c'est ?

La brune ramassa la photo, la regarda puis se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as raison donne moi cette photo.

Lily donna la photo à son amie. Cette dernière dégaina sa baguette.

-Finite Incantatem.

Mais la photo de bougea pas, elle montrait toujours Mélisande et James étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser.

-C'est peut-être une vieille photo.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'aime James je peux te réciter la liste de toutes ses ex, il n'est jamais sortit avec Swint.

-Elle a du être ensorcelait, c'est la seul possibilité.

-Alors pourquoi quand tu annule le sortilège cette saleté ne change pas.

-Elle a du être ensorcelait pour ça aussi.

-Comment, ça, l'inscription, la rumeur… C'est trop pour être de simples coïncidences.

-On demandera des explications plus tard, va finir de te maquiller, donne moi cette saloperie et n'y pense plus. On va sortir les vers du nez.

_**Dans la salle commune, quelque instants plus tard.**_

-Lily tu es époustouflante.

-Epargne ta salive et va dire ça à ta pétasse.

-De quoi tu parle.

-Tu t'absentes et moi on m'envoie des trucs accompagner de jolis mots du genre : « regarde tu n'es qu'un trophée rien d'autre. « Je te jure comme ça fait du bien c'est impressionnant.

-Mais Lily ne te fait pas de films, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout et tu me dis que je te trompe.

-Je ne le dis pas je l'affirme, regarde ce que j'ai reçu.

Lily lui envoya la photo au visage, puis tourna les talons et descendit dans la grande salle. Pas sans avoir lancé :

-On m'a dit que l'amour ça fait mal, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quelle point.

_**Dans la grande salle.**_

Lily se déchainer sur la piste. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. La Gryffondor dansait avec Diggory, chacun, excepté la bande d'enfoirés, ce demander pourquoi James le regarder de loin et pourquoi elle n'était pas avec lui.

-James tu viens danser ?

-Si tu veux Mélisande, ça me changera les idées.

Swint entraina le brun sur la piste, ils étaient proches de Lily et de son cavalier pour que cette dernière puisse voir le triomphe de la brune.

A la fin du morceau, Mélisande demanda à James :

- Tu ne veux pas à boire ?

-Si.

-Va t'asseoir je nous ramène deux verres.

La jeune fille se dirigea vars le bar, prit deux bières, regarda autours d'elle et versa le philtre d'amour dans la boisson du Gryffondor. Puis elle alla le rejoindre.

-Tient.

-Merci. Il n'avait rien de plus fort ?

-Si mais tu ne m'avais pas dis ce que tu voulais.

-Ca ne fait rien.

Le brun descendit la boisson cul sec. Les effets furent immédiats.

-Ca ne te tente pas un autre tour sur la piste ?

-Si avec plaisir.

Au milieu de la piste toujours à proximité de Lily, James commença à danser. Ses mains glissaient sur Swint alors qu'il commencer à l'embrasser. Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Elle rageait intérieurement. Comment peut-il , j'avais raison ce connard me considère comme un nom sur son tableau de chasse, pensa-t-elle.

A la fin du morceau la rousse se tourna vers James qui avait finit d'explorer la bouche de Mélisande.

-Tu sais quoi, je le savais que tu me briserais le cœur. Mais j'ai voulus nous donner une chance. Maintenant je sais que j'avais raison. Tu me considères comme un défi, tu as réussis tu es content j'espère. Au moins l'un de nous n'aura pas fait tous ça pour rien.

-Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais amoureux ? De toi en plus ? Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Tu étais un défi j'en suis venu à bout.

-Tu es horrible, tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour tu subiras, ce que tu fais à toutes ces filles.

Sur ces mots la jeune fille tourna les talons, sortie de la salle. Monta dans sa chambre de préfète se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura.

°°°°

Suis-je sadique ?

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Les autres riens de vous empêche de faire pareil.

Biz


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : je l'aime.**

**Quelques semaines plus tard.**

_**Dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor.**_

Tout me revient  
Tout me ramène  
Tout me retient  
Tout me rappelle  
A ton corps et à tes mains  
A tes mots et à ton parfum

Tout se rejoint  
Et tout m'entraîne  
Tout me détient  
Le tout sans chaîne  
Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux  
A tes silences et à tes vœux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
Et je me sens pousser des ailes  
Accroché à tes baisers

Tout me destine  
Tout me soulève  
Tout me dessine  
Et tout m'élève  
A tes lèvres, à tes désirs  
A tes rêves et à tes soupirs

Tout me rapproche  
Tout me connecte  
Et tout m'accroche  
Car je délecte  
Ta poésie à même ta peau  
Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
L'amour a changé ma vie  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Je t'aimerai jour et nuit

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
J'ai enfin compris qui j'étais  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé

Mon ange est tombé du ciel  
Le monde enfin se révèle  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
J'ai trouvé ma vérité

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Touché par tes baisers de miel  
Enfin libéré  
Prêt à tout te donner

Je remercierai le ciel  
A chaque lever du soleil  
De t'avoir mis dans mes bras  
Moi qui n'attendait que toi

Mais comme le con que je suis t'a laissé partir. Aujourd'hui quand je te vois avec les autre je souffre le Paradies que tu avais fait de ma vie, c'est peu à peu transformer en enfer.

Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais j'ai beau repasser le filme de cette soirée dans me tête, je sais que c'est moi qui ai agis, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être responsable de mes actes comme si on m'y avait forcé. A ce moment là je n'avais qu'une seule envie être avec Swint.

Et toi tu ne comprends pas ça. Pour toi toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites t'ont atteinte et tu m'en veux. Sache par contre ma Lily que je ferais tout pour que nous nous remettions ensemble. Cependant avant tout je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte.

**_Le même soir, dans la chambre de la préfète en chef._**

Je fixe les murs blancs de ma chambre. Je veux me le lever de la tête mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a fait souffrir au-delà du possible et moi je l'aime encore. Mais si c'est pour souffrir encore merci. Mon cœur saigne. Si Alice n'avait pas était là cela ferais longtemps que je me serais ouvert les veines. Il m'a trahit, il m'a mentit et il m'a blessait. Et avec tout cela je l'aime… Je dois être folle… de lui. Ce qu'il ma fait est impardonnable et moi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je me forcerais s'il le faut mais je l'oublierais.

Que mes draps se souviennent  
De nos matins livides  
Que le sang de mes veines  
Se fige ou bien se vide

Que mes doigts ne retiennent  
Que l'odeur de ta peau  
Que mon corps t'appartienne  
Bien au delà des mots

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que mes pieds se souviennent  
Du sable où tu marchais  
Que ta voix me revienne  
Dans un supermarché

Que la télévision  
Me renvoie ton regard  
Qu'on appelle ton prénom  
Dans un aérogare

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

La lune et le soleil  
Se souviendraient de toi  
Comment veux-tu que moi  
Tout à coup je t'oublie

Même si dans mon sommeil  
Je te touche, je te vois  
Je ne reconnais pas  
Le jour d'avec la nuit

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Rien ne s'ra plus pareil  
Après t'avoir aimé  
Je ne reconnais pas  
Les lieux où l'on allait

Tes yeux ont mis le feu  
A mes rêves, mes envies  
Et tu as détourné  
La ligne de ma vie

Que les néons des villes  
Te donnent rendez-vous  
Dans des bars où les filles  
Sont pareilles partout

Et que les grands murs blancs  
De mon appartement  
Se referment sur moi  
Comme un Cinérama

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi  
Se souvienne de toi  
Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

°°°°°

Suis-je sadique ?

Merci pour les reviews, elles font vraiment avancer l'histoire plus vite. Alors n'hésiter pas.

Biz

P.S : les reviews en force. Positive ou Négative.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Retour à la case départ.**

_**Salle commune des lions, le soir avant le diné.**_

Une jeune fille rousse débarqua en justaucorps noir dans la salle. James la reconnu de suite, c'était Lily.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changer avant de revenir de ton cour ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps, si tu crois que c'est agréable de se faire dévisager…

La jeune fille avait raison, déjà qu'en temps normal on la regardait de la tête aux pieds alors avec cette tenue.

-Tu sais qu'Amos te cherche partout ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Depuis le bal de Noël il me colle.

-Il faut dire qu'au bal de Noël tu t'es déchainé.

-Ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Tu le sais très bien, et je suppose même qu'il s'en doute.

-L'éspoir fait vivre.

-Ben il va vivre longtemps. Cela te dérange si on monte dans le dortoir ? Je me sens pas de rester comme ça pour le diné.

-Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche.

Les deus Gryffondor montèrent dans leurs dortoirs, mais d'une part pour que Lily puisse se changer et d'autre part pour pouvoir discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je pense que tu devrais reparler à James, dit Alice en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Pas question, mon objectif pour l'instant c'est de l'oublier, oublier comme il m'a fait souffrir, oublier comme j'étais bien dans ses bras, oublier comme je me sentais… complète avec lui, fit Lily avant d'éclater en sanglot et se laisser choir à coté de son amie.

- Mais Lily, pour toutes ces raisons donne-vous une autre chance.

-Non ! Si c'est pour souffrir et pour avoir envie de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour être malheureuse. L'amour fait souffrir c'est universel. Laisse tomber tes livres depuis le bal de Noël tu passe ta vie dans la bibliothèque, et puis oublis tes mini jupes, j'en ai marre que le sol de la salle commune soit recouvert de bave.

La tentative de Alice pour faire rire Lily avait porté ses fruits, la rousse souriait c'était un début.

-Il me manque…

-Je m'en doute.

-Mais ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes ces horreurs.

-Je sais j'ai entendus et puis je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé après que tu te sois « enfuis » de la grande salle.

-Tu sais maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et qu'il n'est pas pour moi, je cherche l'homme de ma nuit et peut-être que si je le trouve et que ça marche une nuit plus une nuit plus une nuit… ça fera une vie.

-Tu sais que c'est triste ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais bon je préfère jouer à ce jeu : tu ne t'attaches pas donc tu ne soufre pas.

-Peut-être mais en jouant à ce jeu tu ne connaîtras jamais vraiment l'amour.

-L'amour je l'ai connu je m'y suis bruler les ailes alors …

-Lily je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à James ce soir là mais c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas dit la vérité, tu le vois comme moi depuis Noël il ne mange plus, ne rit plus… Un vrai fantôme.

-Bien fait je n'ai pas de pitié pour lui je suis dans le même état.

-Lily c'est un cercle vicieux la vengeance.

-Oui je sais mais il faut que je passe par là pour être guérie.

-Où est passé mon amie ? Celle qui monter des plans foireux pour avoir James. Celle avec qui je pouvais rire, celle qui s'amusait, celle qui vivait normalement.

-Elle est là mais elle souffre trop. Alice je l'aime mais je ne veux plus l'aimer cela me fait top souffrir. Chaque fois que je le vois c'est comme mettre du sel et du citron sur une plaie.

-Je sais Lily mais il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que si tu l'as dans la peau à ce point c'est que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ?

-Si mais avec son spitch de la dernière fois ça m'a un peu ouvert les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il doit regretter ce qu'il a fait.

-Et bien moi je m'en fiche, le seul truc positif c'est qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux : les contes de fées et l'amour ne sont que des rêves, des chimères, on passe sa vie à courir après et on se réveil à quatre-vingt balais et on se dit qu'on a essayé d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains et qu'aujourd'hui on en paie le prix.

°°°°°

Suis-je sadique ? A vous la parole.

Je fais la grève jusqu'à ce que j'aie cinquante reviews. Je ne blague pas.

Je suis sadique je vous avais prévenu.

Biz

P.S : le bouton Go n'attend que vous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre19 : Demande.**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, salle commune des rouges et or.**_

-Lily tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? Demanda un sixième année.

-Désolé mais je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles alors…

-Ben ce n'est pas grave.

Le sixième année retourna vers ses copains qui étaient déjà plier en deux rien qu'à voire sa tête.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est le dixième qui te demande et nous ne somme au courant pour le bal de la St Valentin que depuis ce matin.

-Oui, je vais devoir essuyer beaucoup de refus sans me vanter.

-Pourquoi tu vas bien y aller avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, j'y vais seul je pense que c'est mieux. Je te rappelle que j'ai encore Diggory aux trousses.

-Lui, Lily il t'aime.

-Il prétend m'aimer. Comme tout les autres, mais un jour ou l'autre ils me briseront le cœur. Je te rappelle que j'aimais Potter et que lui aussi prétendait m'aimer, regarde aujourd'hui je suis quasiment l'ombre de moi-même.

-Lily je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de louche sous cette histoire. James t'aime tout le monde sait ça, mais toi tu es trop buté pour t'en rendre compte.

-Alice, tout le monde m'a dit de faire attention

-Tout le monde ne se serait pas Duncan ? Coupa la brune.

-En priorité, mais laisse moi finir mes phrases. Donc on m'a dit de faire attention et on avait raison. Tu as entendu les saloperies qu'il m'a dites non ?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce qui te dit que il n'y avait pas de polynectar la dessous ?

-A par Rogue je ne vois pas qui aurait pu en faire et vu que ce con me fixait avec ses yeux de pervers.

-Bon O.K. Mais je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et je recouvrerais ce que c'est.

-Si ça t'amuse de courre après les fantômes.

-Ca ne m'amuse pas mes quand ma meilleur amie en fait les frais je me résigne.

_**Au même moment chez les garçons.**_

-Encore gagner !

-Je ne comprends pas, tu es en-dessous de moi dans chacune des disciplines de l'école mais tu arrive à me battre aux échecs.

-Sirius je vois ta tête enfler, ce n'est pas la faute de Peter si tu n'es pas bon partout comme moi.

-En parlant de tête qui enfle, il serait temps de faire quelque chose pour la tienne Cornedrue. Tu es devant moi en classe et je ne vois plus le tableau.

-Ha ha ha très drôle.

Le commentaire sarcastique de James ne servit qu'à faire redoubler le rire de ses compagnons. Si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le groupe des quatre vipères arrivaient.

-Vous avez des cavalières pour le bal ? Demandèrent-elles en cœur.

-Non, mais nous pensions y aller seuls et voire une fois arriver sur le terrain, fit Sirius.

-Dommage…

-Bon ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, en faite oui il y a un peu de ça, mais ça vous direz de partir. Au revoir. Conclut Remus.

-Bye.

Les quatre filles tournèrent les talons, il ne serait pas dur de trouver un cavalier mais elles voulaient les Maraudeurs.

-Je haie ces filles, elles ont un truc pas nette comme si elles étaient genre prêtes à tout pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent.

-T'as raison Patmol. Moi aussi je ne les sens pas.

-Moi Mélisande me rappelle pourquoi Lily n'est plus dans mes bras.

-James, si Lily n'est plus dans tes bras c'est légèrement par ta faute. Elle était obligée de rompre après tout les insanités que tu lui as dites. Et regarde la, elle ne mange plus, ne rit presque plus… Un spectre ferait meilleur figure. Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne dormait presque plus.

-Mais, je sais qu'elle n'est plus pour moi je le sais, mais je redoute le bal. Là quand je la vois je ne suis pas trop mal, quand elle sera avec tout ces gars qui bien sûr en profiteront ce sera une autre paire de manche.

°°°°

Merci pour les reviews je ne fais plus de chantage mais sachez que les reviews accélèrent les choses.

Je ne sais plus qui m'a dit que j'avais vu le filme allumeuse, mais cette personne a raison il est passé Lundi sur m6.

Bon le prochain chapitre s'appellera le bal de la St Valentin. Très original je sais.

Biz


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Le bal de la St Valentin.**

**Dortoir des filles de septième année des Gryffondor.**

-Tu es à couper le souffle, ils vont faire des arrêts cardiaques en bas.

Alice avait raison, Lily portée une robe rouge moulante en soie qui lui arriver à mi cuisse. La dite robe posséder un décolleté en forme de V où il y avait un petit cœur noir. La rousse avait relevé ses cheveux laissant apparaitre un dos nu lui qui dévoilait sa chute de riens aussi en forme de V. Pour terminer la tenu la jeune fille enfila une paire d'escarpins noir en cuir verni assorti au cœur qui ornait son décolleter.

-Merci.

-Bon on descend, tu va faire mourir ces messieurs.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Lily fut « assaillie » par des garçons.

-T'as un cavalier ?

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Merde combien de foi je vais le dire ? J'Y VAIS SEULE JE VERRAIS EN BAS !

Sur ces mots la rousse dévala les escaliers suivit de son amie.

-Alice, ça te dérange si on se met dans un coin ? Je veux passer une soirée normale.

-Non, ça va. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi as-tu mis cette robe ? Tu devais te douter de la réaction des autres.

-Jel'aimispourtusaisqui. Ouijem'endouterunpeu.

-Si je parle le Lily, tu as mis cette « tenue » pour le brun qui était tellement choqué qu'il n'a pas pu se lever de son fauteuil.

-Oui.

-Ecoute ma vieille, je sais que tu l'aimes, que il te dégoute, que c'est contradictoire tout ce bordel, mais laisse lui une chance.

-Je l'ai fait, je te rappelle qu'au début de l'année je pensais n'être qu'un pari, je lui ai laissé sa chance maintenant j'en suis sûr.

-Je suis certaine que il y a quelque chose de louche la dessous. Il t'aime trop pour te dire ce genre de chose.

-Ben il l'a dit et aujourd'hui je suis devenu ce qu'il a fait de moi, une allumeuse qui ne croit plus en l'amour et qui ne pense plus qu'a faire souffrir les connards de la même espèce que le salop qui m'a détruit le cœur.

-Lily fait ce que tu veux ne me crois pas si ça te chante mais je te dis qu'il t'aime.

-Pour le moment il n'a rien fait pour me le montrer, je le hais.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour et de la haine.

-Bon changeons de sujet.

-Je pense que c'est préférable.

_**Dans la salle commune, du coté des garçons.**_

Lily venait de descendre dans la salle.

-Lily !

-Tu dérailles… Waouh !

-C'est Lily ?

-La robe !

-Ca va James ?

-Ca pourrais aller mieux, t'as vu tout les parasites qui la colle.

-J'Y VAIS SEULE JE VERRAIS EN BAS !

-Tu te sens mieux Cornedrue ?

-Comme un charme Patmol, elle a assez de caractère pour remettre ces cons en place.

-Tu t'en douter ?

-Non, Lunard je ne suis pas débile.

-A bon je croyais.

-Bon vous me saouler. On peut descendre ?

-Petit Jamesie veut voire sa Lily.

-Et petit Sirinouchet veut voir ma main dans sa tronche.

-C'est le bal arrêtaient vos conneries.

-La ferme Queudver.

-Non, Peter a raison.

-Oui madame Lupin.

-Pour une foi que vous… Madame ! Je vais vous tuer les gars.

C'est en courant et en rigolant comme des malades que le quatuor arriva dans la grande salle.

_**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la fête bat son plein.**_

-Tu veux danser ?

-Avec plaisir Remus.

Lily et Remus partir vers la piste, le morceau qui jouait était rapide mais à peine Remus se mis en face de Lily que la musique changea pour devenir un slow. Les deux amis s'en fichant royalement commencèrent à danser.

-Alors, ça se passe bien ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Il est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre question, mais je faisais référence à ta robe et au fait que depuis que tu n'es plus avec James tu semble désillusionner.

-Tu sais Remus je pensais être heureuse avec James, je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais je me suis tromper. Il m'a brisé, il m'a ouvert les yeux, mais je crois que la lucidité est la pire des malédictions.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Eteint la lumière et ouvre les yeux, tu ne vois rien, que l'obscurité. La lucidité m'a fait comprendre que la vie n'est que du vide. Et pourtant luisait en moi l'étincelle d'un espoir indéfini, qui par instant me faisait oublier le gout amer du monde qui m'entoure. Mais cette étincelle c'est James qui l'a éteint.

-Lily il t'aime.

-Mais oui, si c'est pour souffrir comme la dernière fois cela ne sert à rien de me mentir. Il disait aussi m'aimer avant, mais ce que tu vois aujourd'hui, ce que je suis devenu, c'est sa faute. En « m'aimant » il m'a trahi. Alors si c'est pour qu'il m'aime comme ça… Pour qu'à la prochaine rupture je m'ouvre les veines. Cela ne sert à rien.

Le morceau se termina et avant que le lycanthrope et pu ajouter un mot, la rousse avait fait volt face et se dirigeait vers le bar.

-James nous avons un problème, fit Remus en se laissant tomber à coté de son ami.

-Lequel ?

-Lily agonise presque. Elle ne croit plus en rien. Ella m'a dit que tu 'avait détruis.

-Moi ! Lui faire du mal ! Alors que la seule chose que je désire c'est la prendre dans mes bras lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis la dernier des cons de l'avoir laissé partir.

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

-Oui, mais si je m'approche d'elle, elle va partir. Je la regarde de loin et j'ai à peine de la peine. Je pensais être un peu guérit mais quand je la vois …

Je me croyais guéri, enfin à l'abri  
Avant que la mouche ne repique  
Par un trou de souris, entrée dans ma vie  
Elle a posé la dynamite

On se croit à l'épreuve des balles  
A l'épreuve des belles  
Avant que le mur ne s'effrite  
Sitôt dans mon lit, déjà loin d'ici  
Avant que ça tourne en tragique

A peine de la peine  
Les larmes que je sens couler sont vaines  
A peine de la peine

Je me croyais guéri de la maladie  
Une rechute et c'est la panique  
Si le sage en sourit, il y passe aussi  
C'est écrit, c'est mathématique

Je veux rester encore un moment  
Aux abonnés absents  
C'est facile et tellement pratique  
Je n'ai pas choisi mais s'il en est ainsi  
Je dépose les armes et j'abdique

A peine de la peine  
Les larmes que je sens couler sont vaines  
A peine de la peine

-Bon sang James ! Tu ne comprends pas que temps qu'elle soufre c'est qu'elle tient à toi ?

-Hein ? Si elle souffre c'est qu'elle pense aussi à me tuer.

-L'amour est proche de la haine …

_**Sur la piste notre tigresse avec Drash.**_

-Tu es sublime.

-…

-Lily ?

-Oui, tu disais ?

-Je disais que tu étais sublime. Cette robe est à couper le souffle.

-Si tu le dis…

-C'est quoi qui ne va pas ?

-Rien à part que je me fais chier.

-Mais là tu ne t'amuses pas ?

-Si mais j'ai comme un vide.

-OK

-Laisse tomber.

Le slow se termina, Lily s'écarta d'Alaric. Compta mentalement le nombre de slow depuis le début de la soirée. Elle fit un bond ça y est je vais pouvoir m'amuser, pensa-t-elle. Comme elle finit de sauter en l'air un morceau rapide commença. Elle décida de se lâcher, mais d'abord elle devait aller chercher Alice pour qu'elle se lâche avec elle.

_**Un peu plus tard.**_

-Bouillante tu veux dire.

-C'est clair au début de l'année j'avais un peu compris, à Noël j'avais saisis mais là waouh elle se lâche à fond.

-Il lui à fallu combien de whisky pour en arriver là ?

-Aucune idée mais au moins une bouteille.

-De qui vous parlaient ? Demanda James qui décida d'intervenir, bien qu'il savait que Chang et Drash parlaient de Lily ;

-De Mélisande.

-Il y a marqué idiot sur mon front ?

-Non, ma cavalière me fait signe.

-La mienne aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes partir comme si ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

-Lâches, cracha James.

Le Gryffondor commanda un whisky, retourna à sa place er réfléchit au moyen de retrouver sa Lily.

°°°°

Bon je ne vous l'ai pas dis mais là j'aimerais atteindre les 70 reviews, pas pour le chapitre pour l'histoire donc le bouton Go vous attend. Je ne fais pas de grève mais bon …

Biz

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews sans eux ça fait longtemps que j'aurais arrêter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : En cours**

_**Etude.**_

C'est une habitude qui les vaut toutes  
De t'enflammer comme une allumette  
Pour tous les imbéciles qui te guettent  
Qui traînent sur ta route

Le dernier, il a claqué la porte  
Une nuit dans un hôtel sans étoiles  
T'as hurlé que le diable l'emporte  
Mais tu t'es fait mal - et tu m'appelles

Et je suis là  
Comme à chaque fois  
Tu viens pleurer sur mon épaule et tu t'en vas  
Je suis là  
Si près de toi  
Rêvant tout bas qu'un jour ou l'autre tu comprendras  
Que le seul qui saurait t'aimer est devant toi  
Mais tu t'en vas et j'en reste là

Que ce soit pour un non pour un oui  
Pour tes mini-drames tes petits malheurs  
Quand t'as fait l'addition de tes erreurs  
Que le chiffre te fait peur  
Et tu m'appelles

Et je suis là  
Comme à chaque fois  
Tu viens pleurer sur mon épaule et tu t'en vas  
Je suis là  
Si près de toi  
Rêvant tout bas qu'un jour ou l'autre tu comprendras  
Que le seul qui saurait t'aimer est devant toi  
Mais tu t'en vas t j'en reste là  
Comme à chaque fois  
Entre nous deux il n'est jamais question de ça  
Je suis là  
Devine-moi  
Quand tu es là je suis quand même en manque de toi  
Donne-moi la chance d'ouvrir mon cœur rien qu'une fois  
Non je ne veux plus en rester là

Je suis là  
Ecoute-moi  
Si tu t'en vas tout ça devient n'importe quoi  
Je m'efforcerais de mettre une croix sur toi et moi  
Alors je ferme les yeux et je compte jusqu'à trois

Et tu es là.

-Duncan je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Lily.

Je te prends dans mes bras, tu relèves la tête, on se regarde dans les yeux pendant que nos visages se rapprochent, tu ferme les yeux, 1 cm, 0.5 cm …

-Duncan !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

-Duncan, je sais que tu n'aime pas l'histoire mais là on a cours donc je te serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir te bouger un peu.

-Oui, ça va ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis endormis en étude tout le monde fait pareil.

-Ce n'est pas une raison t'aurait pu je ne sais pas moi t'avancer dans tes devoirs un truc du genre.

-Lily relax tu es tout le temps sérieuse.

-J'aurais tout le loisir de m'amuser plus tard.

-Mais ma parole tu ne sais pas où t'as mal ! Un coup tu es la fille la plus aguichante de Poudlard, un coup tu es miss Saint Nitouche.

-Si c'est ce que tu pense de moi nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme était sac, cassant, cela montra au Gryffondor la belle erreur qu'il avait faite. La rousse accéléra, dépassa le jeune homme pour finir par disparaître dans les étages.

**_Cours d'histoire. Du coté de Lily._**

_Lily veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Amos Diggory_

_Non, et tu le sais très bien._

_Lily Evans._

_Lily tu veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ?_

_Zheng Chang._

_Tu connais la réponse, non._

_Lily Evans._

_Lily, pourquoi tu ne me redonne pas une chance ? Tu sais que je t'aime et que jamais je ne te considérerais comme un trophée. Lily s'il te plait il faut qu'on parle, rendez-vous à la volière ce soir à 20h. Je t'attendrais._

_James Potter._

_Tout ce que tu avais à dire tu me l'a dis à Noël. Tu va pouvoir attendre longtemps._

_Lily Evans._

_Lily sort avec moi. S'il te plait._

_Alaric Drash._

_Non._

_Lily Evans._

_**Le même cours du coté des Maraudeurs.**_

_Alors c'est quoi la réponse ?_

_Sirius._

_Elle m'envoie chier._

_James._

_Je t'avais dis que ça servirais à rien._

_Remus._

_Je l'aime trop je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je continuerais à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de me parler._

_James._

_Laisse la tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'aime pas._

_Alaric Drash._

_Mais toi non plus elle ne t'aime pas._

_James Potter._

_T'as perdu d'avance._

_Amos Diggory._

_Si tu parle du Quidditch c'est impossible, si tu parle de Lily rien n'ai joué. _

_James Potter._

_P.S : et même si je perds ce n'est pas toi qui gagneras._

_James, pour savoir tu penses qu'elle t'aime ?_

_Sirius._

_J'en suis sûr, sinon ça fait longtemps que je me serré jeté de la tour d'astronomie._

_James._

_Tu sais, même si elle ne t'aime pas ce n'est pas grave._

_Sirius._

_Si ça l'est car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle._

_J._

_Pour l'oscar de l'amoureux transi le gagnant est James Potter !_

_S._

_Pour l'oscar du mec le plus con de la terre et qui ne comprend aucun des nobles sentiments tel que l'amour, le gagnant est : Sirius Black._

_J._

_Les gars ranger vos affaires ça vient de sonner, James, Lily va à Pré-Au-Lard avec Adalheit._

_Peter._

°°°°

Vous ne me laisser beaucoup de reviews que si je fais du chantage. Vous savez ce que je risque de faire …

Suis-je sadique ?

Biz


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Conrad Ragin ?**

_**Salle commune des rouge et or.**_

-T'es con ou quoi ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai confondu Ragin et Adalheit.

-Si Peter c'est de ta faute.

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle avait un petit copain, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec Ragin.

-C'est qui au faite ?

-Remus, tu ne sais pas qui est Conrad Ragin.

-Moi non plus en faite.

-Mais toi Peter que sais-tu en faite ?

-Bon ça va, vas-y Sirius c'est qui ce mec ?

-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Il est quatrième de l'école après Lily, James et moi. Il fait partit des « convoités » de Poudlard. Sinon c'est un garçon discret, pas du tout arrogant. Il est en septième année.

-Je vais m'ouvrir les veines. Peut-être que Lily se rendra compte que je l'aime et qu'elle me reprendra. Comme la dernière fois quand Rogue m'a envoyé contre le mur et qu'elle m'a veillé à l'infirmerie.

-James si tu dis encore une fois que tu va t'ouvrir les veines je t'étrangle. Elle a quoi de plus que les autres ? Elle écarte mieux les jambes ?

-Sirius ! Déjà de un elle a tout de plus que les autre, de deux j'en sais rien et une relation n'est pas obliger d'être baser là-dessus.

-Comment ça t'en sais rien ! Et les fois où vous disparaissiez pendant 24 heurs tu vas me dire que vous foutiez quoi ?

-On se balader.

-Et quand vous dormiez ensemble dans la salle sur demande hein ?

-Je la tenais dans mes bras pendant qu'on dormait.

-J'abandonne.

-Tu sais James je suis désolé de m'être tromper et d'avoir dis que c'était avec Adalheit qu'elle sortait.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. De toute façon tu ne connaissais même pas Ragin.

_**Dans le parc.**_

-Je me sens bien ici.

-Moi tu sais temps que tu es là … Lily je t'aime.

Lily tourna la tête et embrassa Conrad. Elle redouter le moment où il lui demanderait si elle l'aimait, car la seule personne qui pouvait dire que Lily l'aimait c'était Potter.

-Alors on va faire quoi à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-J'ai envie de chercher une robe pour le bal du Printemps.

-Tu sais je n'ai aucun gout.

-C'est pas grave je choisirais et tu me diras comment ça me va.

-Ca va aller vite tout te va, tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Lily, juste pour savoir tu es pour qui au Quidditch ?

-Gryffondor pourquoi ?

-La semaine prochaine il y a un match, c'est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

-Et alors ?

-Ben, … Laisse tomber.

-Si tu veux, et donc on y va ou on y va pas ?

-Où ça ?

-A Prés-Au-Lard.

-Ah oui !

Conrad prit la main de Lily et ils marchèrent vers la grille.

°°°°

Le prochain chapitre c'est un matche de Quidditch, donc il va être un peu long à venir car je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Mais pour quoi suis-je doué ?

Biz

P.S : LES REVIEWS EN FORCE !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :** **Le lion, l'aigle et la rousse.**

_**Dans la grande salle.**_

-Lily tu es pour qu'elle équipe ?

-Alice ça fait la énième fois que tu me demande et c'est la énième fois que je te dis que je n'en sais rien.

-Bon d'accord aller viens on va se retrouver au dernier rang sinon.

-Mais d'abord je vais dire bonne chance à Conrad.

_**Pendant le match.**_

-Bonjour à tous, nous allons assister à un match qui oppose les Gryffondor aux Serdaigles. Dans l'équipe des Lions nous avons Potter qui est attrapeur, Drash, Londubat et Pettigrow qui sont poursuiveurs, Chang et Black comme batteurs et Adalheit en gardien.

La moitié du stade explosa en encouragement pour les rouge et or.

-Les joueurs de l'autre équipe sont : Conrad Ragin et Ronan Ual en batteurs, Corentin Karent, Elouan Luh et Killian Ill comme poursuiveur, Alexandre Andros qui est attrapeur, et Dimitri Lutos en Gardien. Et bien sur pour finir il y a moi le célèbre Walter Durward de la même maison que la meilleur équipe présente sur le terrain j'ai nommé Gryffondor !

-Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas faire de favoritisme Durward ! Gronda le professeur McGonagall.

-Mais oui, Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envois ! Drash à le souafle, il passe à Pettigrow qui passe à Londubat… FAIS GAFF ! On dirait que Ragin à une dent contre les Gryffondor. Londuba s'approche des buts et marque ! 10 à 0 pour les Lions !

La foule applaudi et hurla à s'en arracher les corde vocal.

-Luh récupère le souafle, Black lui envoie un cognard qui lui passe sous le nez Luh sous le choc laisse tomber le souafle, petite nature , qui atterrit directement dans les mains de Drash. Ce dernier s'avance vers les buts mais Ual lui envoi un cognard qui l'attint au ventre ! Bordel Alaric lâche son balais il tombe ! Potter s'élance pour le rattraper il le tient ouf ! Hip hip hip pour James bravo ! Le match reprend ! Ill à le souafle il passe à Karent qui passe à … Pettigrow intercepte s'avance vers les buts et marque ! 20 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor.

James cherchait le vif d'or quand Ragin lui envoya un cognard dans le dos. Le Gryffondor se cramponna à son balai et se retourna pour voir qui était à l'origine du projectile. Lorsqu'il aperçu Ragin taper dans la main de Ual il comprit pourquoi il avait failli s'écraser sur le sol. C'est là qu'il vit la vif à quelque centimètre d'Elouan Luh, qui se trouvait au ras du sol, il fonça en piquet. Quand il se rapprocha du vif celui là remonta en chandelle le forçant à exécuter la feinte de Wronski.

-On dirait que Potter à aperçu le vif d'or, Andros se rapproche… Main c'est quoi ce bordel Andros à fait un Blagging(1) à Potter ! Londubat tire la pénalité et marque ! 30 à 0. Bien fait ! Le match reprend ! Corentin récupère le souafle passe à Ill qui ratte la balle est dans les mains de Drash, cognard de Ragin, Alaric lâche le souafle, qui est récupéré par Karent.Qui s'élance vers les buts, lance Adalheit intercepte. Rater mon vieux ! Et mais on dirait que James a aperçu la baballe dorée, Andros le prend en chasse, une feinte de Wronski, une ! Et Alexandre par dans le décor ! WHAOUH il a attrapé le vif ! De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas. Gryffondor gagne 180 à 0 !

_**Dans les gradins.**_

-Waouh !

-Tu étais pour Gryffondor ne mens pas.

Lily se pencha pour murmurer :

-Je suis à Gryffondor et le mec que j'aime joue dans l'équipe de ma maison, pourquoi serais-je contre son équipe ?

-Juste parce que ton petit ami officiel est dans l'équipe adverse et que tu es sensé détesté Potter.

-Je l'aime et je le déteste c'est compliqué.

-C'est surtout tordue comme histoire.

-Je te l'accorde.

-Bon je vais dire bravo à mon chéri, viens !

-D'ac mais moi je vais réconforter mon chéri officiel.

Elles dévalèrent alors les gradins pour se rapprocher des joueurs. Une fois proche de Ragin, Lily piqua un sprint, avant de sauter au cou du jeune homme et de l'embrasser. Une fois qu'elle eu lâché prise Conrad la fixa d'un air étonner.

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? J'ai perdus.

-Je te réconforte, et de toute manière c'est pas grave que t'ais perdus

-Mais quand même 180 à 0 !

-Oublis, laisse tombé.

-En plus c'est ton ex, qui te tourne toujours autours d'ailleurs, qui m'a battu.

-Si c'est pour faire une crise de jalousie je crois que je préfère faire la fête avec les autres, ça inclus mon « ex » ! (n/a : j'ai failli couper là)

Ragin le retint au moment où elle allait tournait les talons.

-Tu es ma petite amie de ce faite tu n'as pas intérêt à fricoter avec d'autre garçons.

-Je ne serais jamais la petite amie d'un mec qui me considère comme un objet alors sache que je ne suis plus la tienne.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son amie qui attendait Franck à la sortie des vestiaires.

-Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie, j'ai rompus, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air déçu que Potter ne se soit pas écrasé au sol !

-Tu parles de moi Lily jolie ?

-Non je parle de Conrad tu sais mon ex petit copain.

-A l'abrutit qui a voulu me tuer !

-Tu sais très bien que la première règle de la bible du batteur et : sortez l'attrapeur. Et jusqu'à présent c'est le rôle que tu occupes.

-Oui mais je dirais qu'il avait comme un air déçu que je me sois pas écraser au sol.

-Arête de dire des conneries ça lui ferait quoi ?

-Crise de jalousie.

-Le pire c'est que je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma Lily bien qu'en son for intérieur elle était d'accord avec James.

-Si il t'aime il a toutes les raisons du monde.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi serait-il jaloux de toi ?

-Il a vu les choses en face : tu l'aimes.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Lily ! Viens !

-Où ?

-Dans la salle commune je te rappelle que nous avons gagné et qu'il y a donc une fête.

Alice et Lily laissèrent James en plan.

_**Dans la salle commune.**_

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ?

-Avant que je sorte avec lui il n'était ni arrogant, ni prétentieux, il était … simple.

-Il a du se dire : «Attends je sors avec Lily Evans, donc je suis mieux que les autres »

-Tu as raison Alice.

-Alice veux-tu danser.

-Lily je reviens tout de suite.

-Pas de problème.

La jeune fille regarda Alice et Franck partir avec une pointe de mélancolie. La mélancolie des jours heureux qu'elle avait passé avec James du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble.

-Tu t'ennuis ?

-Bof. Et toi Remus ?

-Un peu. Lily je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air heureuse ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Conrad. C'était un demi-mensonge, oui elle c'était disputer, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la rendait triste.

-Ah, si tu veux on peu en parler.

-Si ça te fais plaisir… En faite il m'a fait une crise de jalousie, à propos de Potter.

-Ca devient une habitude Lily. C'est la énième fois qu'il t'en fait une.

-Je sais mais ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il me considère comme sa propriété. En plus avant que je sorte avec lui il n'était pas comme ça, maintenant il se croit supérieure aux autres.

-Son succès avec toi lui est peut-être monter à la tête.

-Alors il va vite revenir sur terre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Enième crise, j'en ai eu marre, je l'ai largué.

-Lily tu veux danser ?

-Je parle Potter.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Remus.

-Il a raison.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Non.

James entraina Lily vars la piste danse.

-Alors de nouveau libre ?

-Oui. Mais pour longtemps.

Au moment où James la prit dans ses bras pour danser, Lily eu comme des frissons. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie à sa place.

-Au je ne pense pas que ton célibat dure longtemps.

-Ah bon.

-Et oui je te rappelle que je fais parti de tes prétendants.

-Je te rappelle que nous avons essayé, mais que semble-t-il tu ne m'aimais pas.

-Lily laisse moi une chance.

-Je te l'ai laissé ta chance. Tu m'as brisé le cœur !

-Et moi tu y penses ? Lily je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer à Noël.

-Moi je sais tu m'as humilié, brisé et jeté.

-Ce soir là je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Moi je sais ce qu'il t'a prit tu as bus et finalement tu as lâché la vérité.

-JE T'AIME BORDEL C'EST PAS DIFFICIL A COMPRENDRE !

-A l'origine non mais une fois que tu as tout fais pour me prouver le contraire.

Lily laissa James au milieu de la piste, monta quatre à quatre le marche de son dortoir et se réfugia dans son lit.

-Lily je t'oublierais, murmura James en la voyant disparaître.

_**Quelques jours plus tard dans la grande salle.**_

-Lily tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de sortir avec Drash ?

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Mais lui il est bien avec Violaine Quintus.

-Comme tu veux, on dirait que tu as du courrier.

Lily saisit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et lu son contenu. Elle éclata en sanglot se leva et sortie en courant de la grande salle.

-Qui lui à envoyer cette lettre ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Alice prit la lettre, ne laissant que l'enveloppe sur la table, la lue puis partie encourant dans la direction qu'avait prise son amie, la lettre toujours serrée dans sa main.

Duncan regarda l'enveloppe, elle venait du ministère et était envoyée par le ministre lui-même. Il comprit, se leva et parti, lui aussi en courant, dans la direction qu'avaient prise les filles.

-C'est une épidémie ou quoi ?

-Ca doit être grave, vous avez vu l'état de Lily quand elle est sortie.

-Toujours à se faire du souci Remus.

-Elle est mon amie James.

-Tu choisi mal tes amies (n/a : le fait qu'il y a un « e » est voulu)

-Toi aussi, répondit Remus en fixant Violaine.

_**Dans la salle commune des rouge et or.**_

A peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres dans la salle qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et continua de pleurer. Son corps était agitait de sanglots au moment où Alice entra dans la salle, elle fut bientôt rejoint par Duncan.

-Lily ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit Alice en s'assaillant près de son amie.

-Si, car si je n'avais pas était une sorcière Voldemort ne les aurait pas attaqué.

-Tu n'y peux rien c'est fait c'est fait. Pleurer de soulagera pour un temps, mais par la suite tu devras apprendre à vivre sans ta mère. Fit Duncan et se laissant tomber à la gauche de son amie.

-Je sais mais ils ne sont plus là tout les deux c'est dur à encaisser.

-Oui Lily je sais, répondit Duncan en la prenant dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son saoul contre lui, mais je vais te laisser seul avec Alice pour demander à Dumbledore quand à Lieu l'enterrement.

-D'accord.

Duncan prit Lily dans ses bras et la posa sur le sofa en face de la cheminée. Puis il sortie de la salle.

1 hochequeue : Saisie la queue du balais pour ralentir ou gêner un adversaire.

°°°°

Le prochain chapitre ce sera le bal de Printemps. Je dois aussi précisé que dans ma fiction tout ce qui peut ressembler à une chanson ou un truc du genre et une vraie chanson avec un auteur, qui n'est pas moi.

Le bouton Go vous attend. Merci à ceux qui lui on déjà dit bonjour.

Biz


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 ! Le bal & Sortie nocturne.**

_**Dans la grande salle.**_

-Lily tu as déjà acheté ta robe, aller viens.

- Duncan, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Ca se comprend, mais il faut que tu te change les idées. Aller viens.

-Bon si tu veux mais des que je me sens mal…

-Tu te sentiras pas mal ! Je suis là et Alice aussi et là.

-A propos de moi tu sais quoi Lily ? Demain il y a une sortie nocturne à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Je suis préfète en chef je le sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis !

-Vous allez m'y trainer de force…

-T'as tout compris.

Alors malgré la tristesse qui l'habiter depuis la mort de sa mère Lily eu un sourire, faible le sourire mais quand même.

-Comment ça va avec Alaric ?

-Mal j'ai du rompre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le même problème qu'avec les autres.

-Il n'y à qu'à _Lui_ que ça ne lui montait pas à la tête.

-_Il _avait déjà la tête enflée, précisa Duncan.

-_Il_ me manque…

-Bon Lily viens on va se préparer.

-J'ai pas le cœur à ça.

-Tu viens !

Duncan prit Lily la souleva comme un sac, il porta donc sur son épaule jusqu'au escalier du dortoir des filles.

-Duncan lâche moi !

-Si tu veux.

Il la posa délicatement sur ses jambes.

-Alice promet moi que tu vas la forcer à se préparer.

-Pas besoin de me demander.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier, protesta Lily.

-Ils se précipiteront pour que tu danses avec eux. En cas moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalière.

-Tu es coincée ma chère.

_**Dans le dortoir des filles.**_

-Lily habilles-toi !

-Je me pas d'y aller.

-Fais ce que je te dis ou je le fais moi.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Je vais me gêner.

-J'abdique.

Lily alla donc passer sa robe. La dite robe était de soie noir, et s'attachait sur la nuque, elle n'avait pas de manches, mais un dos nu en forme de U qui découvrait le dos de la rousse jusqu'aux reins, elle possédait aussi un élastique au niveau de la taille et se terminait à mi-cuisses.

La Gryffondor se releva les cheveux pour mettre son dos en valeur, elle laissa quelque boucles s'échappaient de son chignon lâche pour donner une apparence moins rigide bien que la robe y suffisait amplement.

-Tu ne vas pas rester seule longtemps.

-C'est par choix et non par manque de propositions.

-J'ai vu ça.

_**Dortoir des garçons.**_

-Eh ! James t'y va avec qui ?

-Violaine. Et vous ?

-Marine, dit Sirius.

-Personne, fit Remus.

-Mélisande, ajouta Peter.

-Et toi Adalheit t'y va avec qui ? Demanda James.

-Avec Lily.

-Elle va venir ? Je dis ça car elle à quand même passée deux jours enfermée dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle avait quoi au faite ?

-Sa mère est morte, désormais il ne lui reste plus que sa sœur, si on peut dire.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi tu dis « si on peut dire » ?demanda Sirius.

-Sa sœur la déteste et ça à empirer parce que se sont des mangemorts qui ont tués les parents de Lily.

-Le rapport ?

-Pétunia haie Lily, car elle est plus belle, plus intelligente et car c'est une sorcière, chose que le bulldog à toujours rejeté. Elle dit à Lily que c'est un monstre des trucs du genre, en faite je suis sûr qu'elle est jalouse.

**_Arrivée des filles dans la grande salle._**

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lily, tous sauf un. James faisait exprès d'avoir les yeux ailleurs.

Et si, si c'était vrai c'qu'y disent à propos de moi  
Que j'suis pas remis de mon mauvais état  
Qu'si tu revenais je t'ouvrirais les bras  
Et si, si c'était vrai c'qu'y disent dans mon dos  
Que j' me déguise en bonheur un peu gros

Mais qu'au fond j'ai le cœur comme un tombeau.  
Et si, si c'était vrai c'qu'y disent un peu partout  
Qu'j'ai pas pris l'temps de repriser mes trous  
Qu'j'vais prendre froid au premier rendez-vous

J'peux pas savoir  
Puisque t'est pas revenu me voir  
Comment veux tu qu'je saches  
C'que mon vieux cœur me cache

Et si, si c'était vrai, c'qu'y disent a mon sujet  
Que j'suis pas aussi fort que j'parais  
Que j'tremble comme une porte sans loquet  
Et si, si c'était vrai qu'j'ai l'âme comme un chiffon  
Qui a tant essuyé d'humiliation

Qu'elle se déchire à la moindre torsion  
Et si, et si elles étaient vraies toutes ses rumeurs  
Que j'te reprendrais si tu revenais en pleurs  
Que j'succomberais au premier « mon cœur »

J'peux pas savoir  
Puisque t'es pas revenu me voir  
Comment veux tu qu' je saches  
C'que mon vieux cœur me cache

Ces paroles obsédaient James cela l'énervait de devoir oublier la seule fille au monde qui ai fait battre son iceberg (NdA : je parle de son cœur).

Mais James n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était belle. Lily possédait une beauté fragile et écorchée. On avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras de la protéger. Mais elle avait aussi son caractère, elle était parfaite, elle aurait était parfaite pour lui. « Il ne faut pas que je pense à elle comme ça, c'est une allumeuse, une garce qui m'a brisé le cœur (NdA : c'est toi qui a fait ça en premier !) »pensa James.

_**Plus tard dans la soirée.**_

-T'as du feu dans les veines ?

-Non, pourquoi tu me dis ça Duncan ?

-Ben Lily, c'est juste que … regarde-toi quand tu danses. T'as bus combien de verre jusqu'à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas.

_**Du coté des gars.**_

Sirius regardait alternativement James et Lily. Rien qu'en regardant la rousse il pouvait vous montez des bouffée de chaleur, sa façon de danser, sa robe et en plus la jeune fille était plus que belle. Et son meilleur ami qui ne la regardait pas, il devait avoir une case en moins.

-T'as vus la robe de Lily ?

-Non et j'ai pas envie de la voir.

-Tu la boudes ?

-Non mais j'ai décidé de l'oublier.

-Tu as oublié que depuis la première fois où elle t'a dit non tu essais de l'oublier ?

-Là je suis vraiment décidé à le faire.

-Si je te dis qu'on n'attrape pas la fumée avec les mains tu comprends ?

-Si je te dis que je t'emmerde ?

-Sirius je veux danser !

-Moi aussi James !

-D'accord.

Les maraudeurs se résignèrent à amener leurs cavalières sur la piste. James évité tant bien que mal d'avoir à faire avec Lily.

Sur les coups de minuit il eu un mouvement de foule, et James se retrouva face à celle qu'il redoutait le plus. « Sirius disait vrai, elle est époustouflante » pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il la vit tituber pour finir par s'évanouir.

-Lily ! James se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, il avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il souleva la jeune fille et l'amena jusqu'à sa chaise.

-Pourquoi elle est dans tes bras , demanda Sirius.

-Elle s'est évanouit. Sirius fais-moi plaisir, dis lui que c'est toi qui l'a amené ici.

-Comme tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir si elle m'aime au fond, pour le moment je préfère. J'ai décidé de l'oublier et si elle veut que l'on devienne ami je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter.

-O.K. Alors en bon sauveur ne faudrait pas que je l'amène à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui je pense je vais prévenir ses amis.

Sirius prit Lily dans ses bras et ne remarqua pas que James le suivait des yeux en pensant : » Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas donné une chance je l'aurais aidé, protégé, aimé… » (NdA : j'ai faillis couper là !)

_**Le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie.**_

-Alors la belle au bois dormant on se réveil !

-Sirius ?

-En chair et en os, pourquoi tu connais beaucoup d'homme aussi beau que moi ?

-Où sont les autres ?

-Dans leurs dortoirs. Je suis là car Madame Pomfresh voulait que je reste pour te surveiller.

-O.K, c'est bizarre je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?

-Potter, c'est lui la dernière image que j'ai en tête, juste avant que je m'évanouisse.

-Bizarre, bon Pomfresh à dit qu'il fallait que tu boives ça, Sirius désigna un flacon de couleur rose fluo sur a table de chevet.

Lily l'attrapa et le vida, elle s'attendait à ce que a potion ai un mauvais gout mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait un gout de bonbons.

-Bon Sirius si ça ne te déranges pas tu pourrais me laissait pour que je me change.

-J'ai pas le choix de toutes façons, si je restais je me ferais tuer par tout les gars de l'école simultanément.

-C'est ça aller dehors.

Lily repensa aux paroles du Gryffondor pendant qu'elle enfilait son uniforme et qu'elle montait dans la salle commune. « Tous sauf un, celui qui me manque tellement… »

_**L'après-midi.**_

-Ce soir il faut que tu viennes ! Ca va être génial.

-J'avais compris et t'inquiète je vais pas rater ça.

« Elle va bien ? Hier il a fallut qu'on la traine et aujourd'hui même pas besoins de persuasion, il y avait quoi dans la potion ? « pensa Duncan. Il échangea un regard étonné avec Alice.

-On va où au faite ? Demanda Lily.

-On va au Retour de Flamme, tu sais la nouvelle boite à la mode.

-Lily ça veut dire que tu dois venir habiller de façon …

-Sexy je sais, tu croyais que j'allais venir habiller comme McGonagall ?

-Non mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé …

-La vie c'est la vie, pleurer ne les fera pas revenir.

Alice et Duncan se regardèrent.

-Si tu le dis, je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve dans la salle commune

Duncan quitta la grande salle et parti comme un bolide vers l'infirmerie.

-Madame Pomfresh vous avez mis quoi dans la potion de Lily ? Demanda le Gryffondor dès qu'il eu trouvé l'infirmière.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-Lily est bizarre depuis qu'elle est revenue de l'infirmerie.

-A je vois, je lui ai administré une potion contre le chagrin, les effets sont temporaires mais elle pourra au moins s'amusé pendant la sortie nocturne.

-Ah d'accord alors on s'est fait du souci pour rien.

-Oui, bon si vous voulez bien partir j'ai des malades ici.

Duncan remonta dans la salle commune et expliqua la situation à Alice pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

_**Peu avant le coucher du soleil, du coté de la personne la plus détestable qui soit.**_

-Maitre tout est prêt pour le rapt.

-Vous avez pour ordre d'en prendre le plus possible, vous m'avez bien compris Malefoy ?

-Oui maitre ne vous inquiétez pas tout est en place.

_**Même heure, du coté des filles.**_

-Tu es il n'y a pas de mot.

-Merci.

C'est vrai qu'elle était resplendissante et terriblement sexy. Lily portait une mini jupe en jean noir, un top en soie noir se nouant sur le cou et s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril ainsi qu'une paire de sandales en cuir noir à talons hauts et aiguilles.

-Tu va briser des cœurs.

-Je vais sur tout m'amuser.

-Allez viens ou Duncan va nous tuer.

Les filles descendirent de leur dortoir et gagnèrent la salle commune. Lorsque elles pénétrèrent dans la salle la population masculine présente arrêta de respirer trop occupé à contemplé les jambes désormais bien connu de la rousse.

-T'as fais fort.

-Duncan tu m'as dis de m'habiller sexy, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

-Bon en route sinon le Retour de Flamme sera tellement plein qu'on ne pourra pas enter.

-Avec la mini jupe de Lily tout est possible.

-Très drôle Alice.

_**Dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans la boite. **_

A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la salle, que la gente masculine repéra notre rouquine nationale. En particulier un brun qui ne put se résigner à détourner les yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle intercepta son regard les iris émeraude de la jeune femme transperçait le brun elle semblait vouloir lire en lui. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait leur accordait une nouvelle chance car l'indifférence du jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoins de lui. Et que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit elle l'aimait, » l'amour est un sentiment bien étrange »pensa-t-elle.

-Poupée, tu veux danser ? Demanda un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Pourquoi pas.

La jeune femme fit signe à ses amis qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard, et s'éloigna vers la piste de danse en compagnie de l'homme qui l'avait accostait.

-Tu danse bien, dit-il après l'avoir observer.

-Merci.

Lily se lâchait, le garçon pouvait bien penser que c'était pour lui qu'elle était ainsi mais en faite c'était pour le beau brun qui la regardait. Le morceau se termina et Lily s'éclipsa elle sentait qu'il cherchait plus qu'une simple danse et elle était décidait à ne pas lui accordait à lui et à qui que se soit d'autre, excepté peut-être le Gryffondor dont le regard la brulait, si un jour ses blessures cicatrisaient.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent, Lily reçut un coup et les ténèbres se firent dans sa tête. Au même instant du coté de James, le Gryffondor sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscient.

°°°°

Aux personne qui se sont dit que Lily n'aimaient pas ses parents je veux juste dire que son père était déjà mort et que sa mère était entre les deux (voir chap. 1) elle a donc eu tout les temps de pleurer, et deux jours à pleurer 24/24 ... Ca peut paraître froid mais bon. Et dans ce chapitre je veux juste dire qu'elle est saoule, du moins dès qu'elle est en soirée et que en boite elle est « droguée ».

Je ne ferais plus de chantage ! Voila une bonne nouvelle !

Petite question :

Vous pensez quoi de ma fic ?

Je suis désolée pour se monstrueux retard.

Laissez-moi quand même un reviews, ça fait avancer l'histoire.

Biz


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :** En tête à tête.

**_Dans une cellule tout ce qu'il y a de plus crasseuse._**

Lily se réveilla, sa tête reposait sur de la pierre humide et froide. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle croisa un regard chocolat qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Bien dormit Evans ?

-Non, je meure de froid.

-Tu as vu comment tu es habillé ? Je me demande comment tu fais, alors que ta mère est morte.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole de Pomfresh ?

-C'est donc ça. A un moment j'ai cru que la mort de tes parents avait enlevé la dernière once de chaleur de la pierre qui te sert de cœur.

L'attaque, ils régressaient, tous les deux s'aimaient mais se repoussaient de la crainte d'un rejet de la part de l'autre.

-Moi au moins j'ai un cœur et pas un vulgaire bout de glace.

-Que tu crois, tu es la fille la plus froide que j'ai jamais connue.

-Tu as du déteindre sur moi.

-Contrairement à toi Evans je suis capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

C'était un coup bas, ils le savaient tout les deux. Lui car il été au courant qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort de sa mère, et elle car elle était consciente qu'elle souffrait toujours, qu'elle l'aimait toujours…

-Tu mens, moi je ressens des choses je souffre, j'aime, je pleure… Mais toi tu te joues des sentiments des autres, tu te fiches de leurs souffrance tu prends même plaisir parfois à leurs faire du mal. Tu crois que j'ai oublié le soir ou tu m'as plaqué, ridiculisé et j'en passe ? Tu crois que j'ai oubliais les larmes que j'ai versé par ta fautes et le plaisir qu'on lisait dans ton regard quand tu m'as dit que j'étais folle d'avoir pensé que tu m'aimais ?

-Tu deviens vieille Evans, la preuve tu radotes. Quand cesseras-tu de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ?

-Quand j'arrêterais de souffrir et de te maudire avant de dormir.

Il ne cherchait même pas à nier les accusations qu'elle portait sur lui. Il pensait que si elle le détestait il lui serait plus facile de l'oublier.

-Pourquoi me maudirais-tu ? Si tu souffres c'est de ta faute. Je ne t'ai jamais dis de m'aimer.

Il se haïssait à cette instant c'était lui qu'y lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait durant des années, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincus de leurs donner une chance et c'était lui qui était en train de dire à la femme qu'il aimait tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir, … Il aurait voulu tant de chose.

Soudain la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et les deux prisonniers relevèrent la tête pour découvrir Lucius Malefoy (NdA : le retour de la blonde décolorée !).

-Tiens, tiens on vous à mis ensemble à ce que je vois. Voldemort n'a pas peur de vous retrouver en pièces détachées ? De toutes manières je ne vois pas ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à d'important. Toi par contre Potter le fils de deux célèbres aurores c'est une autre paires de manches.

-Va te faire foutre, cracha Lily.

-Comment oses-tu me parler vermine ? Tu as de la chance je dois m'occuper du binoclard mais je reviendrais pour te régler ton compte.

Le sang de James bouillit dans ses veines. Comment ce rat pouvait-il menaçait Lily ? Il n'était pas sensé l'aimer mais il l'aimait malgré tout et à cette instant il voulu se jeté sur Malefoy mais le sort qui l'empêchait de sortir de la pièce était encore d'usage.

-Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

-C'est simple, Endoloris !

Le sort toucha James de plein fouet qui hurla avant de sombrer, mais avant que le noir ne submerge son esprit il entendit, ou peut-être est-ce un effet de son imagination, Lily qui criait son prénom.

Malefoy continua de torturer James pendant des heures sous les hurlements de Lily, qui était retenu par des mangemorts depuis qu'elle avait faillit étrangler Malefoy, une fois celui-ci dans la pièce. Une fois que Malefoy eu fini sa sinistre besogne, les mangemorts lâchèrent Lily qui se précipita vers James en pleurant.

-James, sanglota-t-elle, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Tu m'entends tête enflée, pas le droit !

Lily le prit dans ses bras et baigna son front des larmes qu'elle versait, ils restèrent ainsi, elle agenouillait la tête de James sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

-Lily… articula-t-il à grand peine.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'ai crus que je t'avais perdus. James ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, je t'…

James n'entendis jamais la suite car il sombra de nouveau, Lily lui embrassa le front et le releva un peu à fin de le serré contre elle.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser.

_**Le lendemain au QG de l'ordre du phœnix.**_

-Savez-vous qui a été enlevé professeur McGonagall ?

-Black, Potter, Evans, Quaker, Lupin, Swint… Seul Merlin sait combien car à mon avis ils n'ont pas seulement enlevé des étudiants.

-Réunissait l'ordre nous allons partir en mission.

-Bien Albus.

_**Plus tard dans la cellule.**_

James se réveilla lentement, il ouvrit les paupières, c'était l'un des rares mouvements qu'il pouvait se permettre tout son corps étant endolori. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui se tenait contre lui il eu une bouffée de bonheur, bouffée qui retomba bien vite quand il se rappela l'endroit où ils étaient.

-James je t'interdis de me refaire ça !

-De quoi tu parles , demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

-Je parle de frôler la mort tu n'as pas le droit de me faire des peurs pareils.

James se mit en position assise, et au prix de grands efforts, l'attira contre lui. Elle noua ses bras sur sa nuque et nicha sa tête au creux du coup du jeune homme. Là elle pleura, James resserra son étreinte. Il eu mal de la voir pleurer ainsi, elle semblait si fragile… En lui-même il était heureux de la tenir dans ses bras et qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, mais son bonheur était masqué par la haine qu'il vouait à celui qui lui avait fait ça, qui leur avait fait ça…

-Ne pleure pas Lily, je suis là, tout va bien on va venir nous chercher.

-James j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai crus que tu ne te réveillerais pas, que tu ne m'aimais plus…

-Lily sache que jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner pour la simple raison que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma vie Lily vivre sans toi pour moi c'est comme mourir à petit feu.

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout James.

Sur ces mots James s'empara de la bouche de Lily, et le jeune couple s'embrassa, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent trahissait tout l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient dus retenir depuis ce sinistre jour de décembre. Quand à contre cœur ils se lâchèrent enfin, James commença en caresser les cheveux de Lily, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr de l'avoir rassuré qu'il lui relava la tête pour se noyer dans les iris émeraudes de la jeune femme.

-Lily, je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

-C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime c'est le plus important.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau comme pour rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en futilités.

BAM !

La porte de la cellule vola en éclat laissant apparaître le Professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur saisit un bout de la porte et l'ensorcela pour qu'il serve de portoloin.

-Vite nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, prenez ceci et ne posait pas de question.

Les deux Gryffondor s'exécutèrent, ils eurent la sensation désagréable et propre au portoloin qu'un crochait les attraper par le nombril. Puis ils atterrirent dans le parc de Poudlard. James atterrit sur le dos et Lily lui atterrit dessus lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle reconnu le visage du brun, et ses joues firent de la concurrence à la bannière des rouge et or.

-Jamesie ! Lily ! C'est marrant de vous voir comme ça.

Ils se relevèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et ne furent guère étonnés de voir que Sirius était la source de leur embarras.

-Vous avez fait la paix , demanda Remus qu'y arriva d'un coin à l'opposée du parc.

-Oui, Remus comme tu le vois nous ne nous sommes pas entretués.

-Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Au moins, le coup foireux de Voldy n'aura pas servit à rien, dit Sirius.

-Lily !

-Alice !

-Tu étais avec James ! Et il est toujours vivant ! Raconte !

-Ils ont fait la paix et ils sont de nouveaux ensemble. Ca veut dire que Lunard et moi on va recommencer à se disputer pour savoir lequel sera le parrain.

-Vous avez fumé un truc ? Moony dit moi Sirius à beaucoup but dans la boite ?

-Depuis décembre tu es tellement obnubiler par comment oublier Lily, que tu as oublié que c'est l'état naturelle de ce chère Patmol.

-Tu rigoles Remus, mais toi aussi tu voulais être le parrain du petit monstre qu'ils vont avoir.

-Vous allez vite les gars, un peu trop d'ailleurs, remarqua Lily.

-Pourquoi tu parles de petit monstre Sirius , demanda James.

-James imagine ton caractère et celui de notre tigresse combiné dans un seul et même être !

-C'est vrai…

-Les gars , s'exclama Peter qui sortait du château.

-Tu n'étais pas détenus , questionna Alice.

-Non, j'étais parti quand l'attaque à commencer. Je m'ennuyer trop.

-Ah…

James chancela un peu, c'était le contre coup du sortilège impardonnable.

-James ! Sirius aide-moi à l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie, demanda Lily.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Apparemment le fait que se soit en partie Lily qui soutienne James ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Mr Potter , s'exclama Madame Pomfresh dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte. Posé le là. Minerva m'a pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés. Qui était ave lui ?

-Moi Madame. Il a subit des sortilèges Doloris.

-Je vois, vous pouvez partir, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-On veut rester avec lui ! S'écria Sirius. Je ne le laisserais pas seul.

-Très bien mais alors une seule personne.

Ils s'écartèrent du lit où était le Gryffondor, puis commencèrent à se concerter.

-Je peux pas le laisser seul, répéta Sirius.

-Personne ne veut le laisser tout seule, dit Remus.

-Allez s'y je reste, dit Lily. Je ne pourrais pas me concentré de toute façon si je sais qu'il est ici.

-D'accord.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant la jeune fille, qui se posta près du lit une des mains du brun serrée dans les siennes.

Le lendemain le jeune homme ouvrait enfin les yeux, à peine la lumière du jour eu-t-elle rencontré ses iris qu'une tornade rousse le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quand Lily l'eu lâché il la regarda tendrement.

-Des réveils comme ça j'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Fais gaffe aux vœux que tu fais. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui quand tu es là.

-Bon je te laisse t'habiller. Je dois aller me préparer.

-A toute à l'heure petite fleure (NdA : ils sont choux !).

Lily le laissa donc dans l'infirmerie, mais comme la Gryffondor passa la porte, que Violaine lui tomba dessus.

-Saloppe !

-J'ai fais quoi ?

-Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre l'embrasser : c'est mon James !

-On t'a déjà dit que quand on est atteinte on évite le crac, ça aggrave les cas et comme le tien est sérieux...

-C'est pas ça le problème, c'est mon James je l'aime il est allé avec moi au bal.

-Et alors ? Laisse tomber tes illusions ma fille, James ne pourra jamais aimer une de ses fans pour la simple raison que tu ne vois que le Maraudeur, tu ne vois pas l'homme qu'il est.

-Je l'aime tu n'y peux rien salle garce. Expelliarmus !

-Protego ! Levicorpus !

Violaine se retrouva suspendue en l'air par une cheville. Mais même dans cette position elle se libera pour reprendre le duel.

-Impedimenta ! (Maléfice qui ralentit tout ce qui essaie de vous attaquer.)

-Protego !

-Pourquoi tu ne te bas pas Evans ?

-J'ai peur de te faire mal.

-N'ai pas peur je ne ménagerais pas. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es qu'une empotée qui ne sait pas se défendre.

-Ne me provoque pas.

Un cercle s'était formé autour des deux jeunes filles. Chacun se demandait quand il pourrait voir si Lily était aussi forte que se qu'on disait.

Lily sera les dents sa colère montait, il faisait beau dehors mais le temps s'assombris d'un coup et un orage explosa suivit d'un éclair foudroyant. Quintus frissonna elle n'avait pas prévu que le pouvoir de la rousse dépasse l'entendement.

-Ma chère j'ai tout fais pour qu'il soit à moi alors je le mérite.

-James n'est pas un trophée c'est un être humain et il n'appartient à personne. Tu entends quoi par tout ?

-Tu crois que la photo t'ai parvenu toutes seule ? Que les rumeurs sont sorties du néant ? Et que James t'a jeté de son plein grès ? Tu es naïve, c'est pathétique.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Lily venait de perdre le control.

-Tu as fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle la mâchoire crispée. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se maitrise qu'elle ne vit pas le coup partir.

-Expelliarmus !

°°°°

Je suis sadique je sais…

Les reviews accélèrent les choses…

Biz

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots je vous encourage à renouveler l'expérience.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

_**Dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie.**_

Lily encaissa le sort, la seule différance fut que sa baguette se trouvait dans les mains de son adversaire, la rousse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant tu es à ma merci.

-Très drôle, tu crois que si je n'ai pas ma baguette je ne sais plus me débrouiller ? Tu te trompes, tu te trompes lourdement.

-Et tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Stupefix !

Lily se concentra une barrière de protection se matérialisa devant elle, cette barrière était uniquement composé de flux magique. La lumière rouge se fit absorbée par le flux.

-Tu croyais m'avoir ?

-Mais comment … ?

Lily se braqua sur son objectif, et Violaine fur projetée à travers le couloir. Cette dernière atterrit sur le dos.

La baguette de Lily fila retrouver la main de sa propriétaire. Qui s'approchait du tas de chiffon sur le sol.

-Ne me sous-estime jamais. Souffla la rousse. Et ne te mêles plus de ma vie ni de celle de mes amis sinon je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

C'est à ce moment que James sortie de l'infirmerie.

-J'ai entendus un boucan d'enfer ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Un duel James un duel.

-Tu vas bien Lily ?

-Très viens j'ai quelque chose à te dire à toi et aux autres.

_**Dans la salle commune des rouge et or.**_

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda encore une fois Peter.

-Je pense qu'elle n'était pas seule. Fit Alice.

Les autres approuvèrent.

-Et toi Lily tu as vraiment fais tout ça ? Sans baguette. Questionna Sirius.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas important.

-Comment ça c'est pas important ! Tu aurais pus la détruire ! Comment t'as fais ?

-J'ai lu quelque part que la colère chez les sorciers pouvait déclenchée des trucs monstres, et plus le sorcier est puissant plus ce qu'il déclenche est dangereux. Expliqua Remus.

-Tu sais Remus j'avais vraiment les nerfs, son plans stupide a gâché mon année et a bien faillit gâcher mon histoire avec James, cette stupidité sans nom a failli me conduire au suicide. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé après la mort de ma mère ? Je me disais plus rien de me raccroche à la vie…

-T'aurais du la détruire, dit Sirius.

-Pour que ma Lily soit envoyée à Azcaban ? Non je ne crois pas. Donc chéri tu as bien fais de te contrôler. Elle a eu de la chance de tomber sur Lily, moi je l'aurais tué.

-Tu sais James je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais. J'ai perdus le contrôle c'est pourtant la première chose que l'on apprend quand on a des pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si cette pétasse et assez douée pour te faire perdre ton calme, dit James en attirant Lily dans ses bras.

-Mais quand je repense à tout ce que l'on a raté. Les bals les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard… On aurait pus les passer ensemble.

-Tu sais Lily il y en aura d'autre c'est pas grave.

-Et puis il nous reste le bal de Graduation. Fit joyeusement Alice.

-Oui mais c'est dans longtemps.

-Lily ne boude pas tu auras plus de temps pour faire les boutiques avec Jamesie.

-Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie ! Sirinouchet !

-Tu l'auras voulu ! cria Sirius avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami le renversant sur le tapis. Puis la bagarre se généralisa.

Une demi-heure plus tard le petit groupe était parti se coucher, il ne restait plus que James et Lily dans la salle commune.

-Si tu savais James comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir crus quand tu disais n'y être pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lily le plus important c'est que nous soyons enfin ensemble.

Lily qui était sur les genoux de James se retourna et captura les lèvres du Gryffondor dans un baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmura James tout contre sa bouche.

-Moi aussi.

°°°°

C'est court mais je voulais faire du suspense avec le chapitre juste avant.

Pour le prochain chapitre, se sera le dernier de cette fic et il racontera la bal de Graduation et donc la dernière nuit de James et Lily à Poudlard.

J'ai résisté jusque là mais finalement je cède… Si vous avait quelque minute ce serait cool de voir les autres trucs que j'ai écrie et comme pour le moment à par cette fic c'est que des OS, il n'y a pas de trace de sadisme. Lol

Biz


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Une jolie nuit.**

_**Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.**_

-Elle fait quoi ?

-C'est la trentième fois que tu le demandes Cornedrue ! Il y en a marre, normalement elle doit arriver dans cinq minutes alors attend là et arête de faire les cent pas tu vas user les tapis.

-Explique ce que j'en ai à faire des …

Mais James ne pus achever sa réplique Lily venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers qui menait des dortoirs à la salle commune.

Elle portait une longue robe verte émeraude qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et laissait voir une pair de sandales à talons hauts noir, la robe possédait un décolleté en forme de V s'arrêtant à dix centimètre du nombril de la rousse, et un dos nu en forme de U laissant voir sa chute de reins. Lily avança vers lui, et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui mais répète le j'adore te l'entendre dire.

Ils rirent puis s'embrassèrent.

-Hum… C'est pas qu'on veut vous déranger mais bon il y a des filles en bas qui rêvent que je leurs accorde un regard alors si on descendait ?

-Et c'est moi que tu trouvais prétentieux !

-Oui Sirius on descend.

Arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle le petit groupe s'écarta du jeune couple pour les laissaient savourer les derniers instant qu'ils passeraient dans ce paradis à l'abri du monde et de la guerre.

-M'accorderez- vous cette danse ? fit James.

-Avec plaisir.

Alors qu'un slow commençait le jeune homme resserra son emprise sur la taille de sa compagne qui posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en nouant ses bras autours de son cou.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a manqué.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'être comme ça dans tes bras… Cela fait bizarre de se sentir à sa place.

-Place que tu as trop longtemps déserté.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette… commença-t-elle.

Mais son compagnon de l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il étouffa le reste de sa phrase dans un baiser. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Cela me fait bizarre.

-C'est une habitude ce soir ?

-Non, mais de savoir que je vais quitter ce lieu, j'y ai vécu tellement de chose, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai grandis, muris, et le plus important je t'ai trouvé, toi James Potter.

-Et moi donc, mais nous avons laissé nos traces dans ses murs. Tout Poudlard, et pendant des années, se rappellera Les Maraudeurs et Lily La Tigresse. Tu sais moi aussi je serais toujours reconnaissant à cette école de nous avoir permis de nous rencontrer.

-Tu te rappelle au début ? Quand on se détestait, on s'entre tués presque en plein couloir, cour, salles…

-Oh oui ! Le nombre de fois que j'ai écopé de retenue car Miss Parfaite ne pouvait commettre la moindre bêtise. Et quand je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de Miss Parfaite.

-Et moi je suis gâtée avec Monsieur Tête Enflée… Mais tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que te tête, même si c'est la plus enflée que je connaisse, et la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu.

-Et moi je trouve que Miss Parfaite, a elle aussi quand on cherche bien de très mignons petits défauts. Et c'est ces défauts qui te rendent si merveilleuse pour moi. Je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Lily ?

-Moui.

-Viens il faut que je te montre un truc.

Sans lui demander James entraina Lily vers le lac, une fois arriver là-bas il mit Lily fasse à la lune et calant son dos contre son torse, la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu me fais venir ici ?

-J'avais envi de passer ma dernière nuit à Poudlard dans le plus bel endroit du château avec la femme la plus belle de l'univers.

-Je t'aime.

Lily se retourna dans les bras du brun et entoura sa nuque de sas bras.

-Lily faut que je te dise en truc tant qu'on est ici.

-Quoi ?

James se libera de son emprise et mit un genou à terre.

-Lily comme tu l'as fait remarquer je suis un abrutit à la tête enflée, mais l'abrutit le plus amoureux du monde. C'est pourquoi là ce soir en haut de cette tour d'où il y a quelque mois tu n'aurais pas hésité à me jeter, je te demande si tu veux être la femme qui passera le reste de ces jours avec un gamin immature qui l'aime par-dessus tout, il sortit un boite de sa poche, elle contenait une bague en or blanc ornait d'un diamant entourait de deux émeraudes en forme de larmes.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. James releva la tête s'étonnant de son silence, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter la moindre parole elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis lui murmura tout contre sa bouche.

-James Potter, oui je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

-Je vous aime Madame Lily Potter.

°°°°

Snif c'est la fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, moi je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et que même si c'était nul de vous être abstenu de commentaire, à ceux qui ont aimer merci et c'est pas parce que l'histoire est fini que ça vous empêche de me laisser un mot gentil.

Biz

Miss Hell Black


End file.
